A Hope for Renewed Love
by darktwistedpoet
Summary: Hermione has been deeply hurt over the summer. She's not sure if she'll ever get over it. But can Draco make her see that she deserves to be happy? Will Draco be Hermione's saviour, or remain her rival?
1. Chapter One

**Author's Note: I won't be able to post every day, but I will do my best to post once every week. I also am not quite sure how long this story will be. I'll just take it one chapter at a time.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and things I may add later on in the story. **

**A Hope for Renewed Love**

**Chapter One**

Hermione Granger sat in her room staring out the window. She wasn't looking at anything in particular. She just gazed at the field behind her house, and the house across the field. She felt the tears spring to her eyes, but she refused to cry. She was done with crying. Hermione didn't turn her head when her mother came to the door.

"Are you ready to go, dear?" her mother asked. Hermione nodded her head, but didn't make a move until her mother had started down the steps leading from Hermione's room. Ever so slowly, the seventeen-year-old girl grabbed her trunk and made her way to the car.

The ride to the train station was dead silent. Hermione watched blurry images fly by her while her mother stared straight ahead and chewed her lip. Before Hermione and her mother reached the platform, Hermione stopped and gave her mother a hug.

"I can handle it from here, Mom. The platform is right there."

"Alright sweetheart. You'll write won't you?" After a nod from Hermione, Mrs. Granger added, "I'll miss you honey. Have fun. I love you."

"I love you too Mom." With that Hermione turned and ran through the barrier onto the platform. The red steam engine loomed in front of her, and she saw kids and parents scrambling and hugging. She slowly made her way to the train and loaded her trunk into the storage compartment. She was about to go onto the train when someone grabbed her arm form behind. She screamed and whipped around.

"Merlin, Mudblood," Draco Malfoy said, surprise etched in his voice. "I'm supposed to tell you that McGonagall wants us to meet in the Heads Compartment a half hour after the train takes off. She's allowing time to visit with friends first."

"Oh, alright. Thanks, Malfoy," Hermione replied. Hermione noticed that Malfoy still had a hold on her arm, and frightfully wrenched it out of his grasp.

Draco looked at her strangely and for the first time saw the fear in Hermione's eyes. Could the brave Gryffindor girl truly be afraid of him? This was turning out to be a great day.

Hermione took one last glance at Draco before getting onto the train and turning left. She walked to the last compartment where she knew she would find all of her friends.

Before Hermione even reached the compartment, she could hear the laughter and screaming. She walked in to find Harry, Ron, Ginny, Neville, and Luna all smiling and happy.

Next thing Hermione knew she was bombarded by hugs, first from Harry and Ron, and then by Ginny.

"Hey guys," Hermione said while breaking away from her hug with Ginny. Neville and Luna nodded their heads in hello and then went back to their conversation.

"So Harry, finish telling us your story," Ron said excitedly. The rest of the teenagers leaned in, just as anxious as Ron.

"Ok, so it was Dudley's birthday, and of course Verne and Petunia had to try to throw him the best and biggest birthday party ever. Petunia also decided that the boys would be mature enough to handle a co-ed sleepover party in some fancy hotel, with a pool and everything. They had to bring me along, which Dudley wasn't very happy about, but whatever. We all went to a club that was playing awesome music. Well there was a really pretty girl there named Kaniya, and Dudley totally fancies her. A slow song came on, and he starts heading towards her to ask her to dance, but she was already walking to someone. So then she's standing in front of me asking if I'd like to dance with her. You should have seen the look on Dudley's face. He was furious; it was so priceless!" By this time, everyone was laughing and congratulating Harry on ruining Dudley's birthday. Then Harry turned his head to Hermione and said, "Hermione, you already missed Ron's and Ginny's stories about their run-ins with the opposite sex. They were amusing as well. How about you? Did you meet anyone this summer?"

Hermione's eyes immediately misted over and she said hastily, "Sorry guys, but I just remembered I'm supposed to meet Malfoy and McGonagall in the Heads compartment! See you later!"

Everyone stared at her with wide-open eyes as she practically ran out of the compartment and down the hall.

Ginny turned to the others and asked, "Anyone else get the feeling there's something she's not telling us?" The group of boys and girls just nodded their heads.

* * *

Hermione had tears trailing down her cheeks when she finally sat down in the Heads compartment. 'Real smooth, Hermione', she thought to herself. 'So much for hiding what happened this summer. Now they're sure to bug me until I tell them.'

Hermione quietly started humming a muggle song while staring out the window. She hummed through the first verse, but when she got to chorus she softly sang the words.

_Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you  
I try my hardest just to forget everything  
Because of you  
I don't know how to let anyone else in  
Because of you  
I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty_

_Because of you  
I am afraid_

"Not a bad voice, Granger. That still doesn't change the fact that you're a good for nothing Gryffindor know-it-all," said the voice of Draco. Hermione silently wiped the remaining tears off her cheeks and turned her head to look at Draco. That's when Draco noticed that Hermione had been crying. He sat down on the bench across from her.

"So Head Girl, tell me, which wimpy little twit broke your heart this time. I'm personally putting my money on Potter. Weasley doesn't seem to have courage for anything, let alone asking you out. Well come on Mudblood, which one was it?"

Hermione just looked him dead in the eyes and glared. Draco was a master at reading people through their eyes, and right now all he saw was pain and anger. So he decided to shut up until McGonagall arrived.

After fifteen minutes of dead silence, the professor showed up with agitation written all over her face. She handed a stack of papers to Hermione and the other to Draco. She explained that the papers listed all major duties for the year. Before either student could say a word, she turned around and left.

"What a bitch," Draco muttered under his breath. Hermione just glared at him again before reading over the first page, which listed the duties.

1.Assigning the Prefects with Patrol Partners

2.Giving Prefects Patrol Areas

3.Making Passwords for the Four houses-TO BE DONE BEFORE THE FEAST!

4.Planning a Spring Dance for the Students

5.Picking a Date for Monthly Meetings with the Headmaster and All Professors

6.Picking a Date for Monthly meetings with the Prefects

7.Plans for the School this Year

"Ugh, have you read this?" Draco said with disgust. "Plan a spring dance? I don't want to do that, especially not with you. It'll take forever. I have better things to do, you know. Who has dances in the spring anyway? Why don't they just have one at Christmas like they did in our fourth year?"

Hermione rolled her eyes before replying, "I didn't ask to work with you. As for the dance being in the spring, maybe it's like prom." Upon seeing Draco's confused face, Hermione muttered "Never mind. It's a Muggle thing."

The rest of the train ride was silent. When the train finally reached the general area of Hogwarts, Hermione and Draco stepped off the train and started walking towards the horseless carriage marked 'Head Boy and Head Girl'. Hermione saw Harry and Ron try to catch her eye, but she walked faster towards the carriage. Draco observed this and thought it quite odd, but didn't say anything.

When both students were in the carriage, Hermione suggested working on the House Passwords. She got a quill and piece of parchment out of the small pocket on the inside of her robe. Draco started saying all kinds of passwords and Hermione, not in the mood to fight, patiently wrote them down.

_Hecate_

_Lamia_

_Medicamentum_

_Arcturus_

_Sophia_

_Aquilus_

_Anguis_

It was then that Hermione realized Draco was speaking all Latin words.

"You speak Latin?" Hermione asked, surprised. Draco just smirked and shrugged his shoulders. After getting over her shock, Hermione and Draco worked out the passwords: for Slytherin, _Anguis _(snake); for Ravenclaw, _Sophia _(wisdom); for Hufflepuff, _Arcturus _(star); and for Gryffindor, _Hecate _(Goddess of Magic and Enchantment).

Upon reaching Hogwarts, Hermione and Draco gave the passwords to McGonagall and headed into the Great Hall where they went to there separate tables. Hermione paid little attention to the Sorting Ceremony or Dumbledore's speech. She ate quickly, and waited for the feast to end.

After the feast was done and the students starting to leave, Hermione and Draco were called up to the Head Table. It was there that Dumbledore informed them that each had their own room in their house and full use of the Restricted Section in the Library.

However, it was the headmaster's next news that was surprising to both Hermione and Draco. He informed them that the Head Girl and Head Boy also have another option for living requirements. There was a special set of dorms for the Heads to use. Each would have their own bedroom and grand bathroom, but they would share a common room. He said that it was not required for the Heads to use these dorms, but most Heads in the past had come to be quite fond of the dorms. The Headmaster informed Hermione and Draco of where the rooms were and the password to the common room.

Hermione was so tired and now light-headed that she just nodded her head and started walking out of the Great Hall, Draco following. They got outside the large wooden doors. Before Hermione could take another step, she collapsed and fell back into Draco, who caught Hermione's body in his arms.

'Shit. What the hell am I going to do now?' Draco thought to himself. 'I guess to the Head dorms we go.' Draco carried Hermione all the way up to common room, up the stairs, and into her room, where he slowly and carefully laid her down on her bed. He then walked over to his own room and fell asleep with his robes still on.

**Please Read and Review! I'd love to know what you think! **

**The lyrics in this chapter are from Kelly Clarkson's song 'Because of You'. **


	2. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer: I own nothing J.K. Rowling created with her brilliant mind. I only own the plot and characters I have created.**

****

**A Hope for Renewed Love **

**Chapter Two**

When Hermione opened her eyes, she was met with blinding sunlight. She inwardly groaned at the sunshine for waking her. She made a move to sit up in her bed, but feeling an immense pain throbbing in her head, she decided to story still for a few minutes. It was then that she realized she was in a room she had never seen before.

The walls were bathed in lavender, and she had three large windows on one wall. The window in the center was a beautiful stained glass window of a starry night over a proud, grand castle that was surrounded by colorful pastel flowers. She was lying in a glorious canopy bed. The canopy itself was of the finest white lace, and the frame of the bed was of a deep cheery wood. The comforter on the bed was a shade of violet, not too dark, that complemented the lavender walls. There were four pillows on the bed, two of lilac and two of a deep, dark violet.

Still with a slight headache, Hermione slowly got out of the bed to have a look around. There was a moderately large closet to hang clothes in, as well as a fairly big dresser made of the same rich wood as the bed. A grand vanity stood against one wall by a full-length mirror. The vanity had a silver mirror attached to it, and also came with a quaint little stool. As Hermione was walking the perimeter of the room, observing every small detail, she came to a door that read Head Girl Bathroom. She opened the door, and stood shocked with her jaw dropped.

There was a large shower against one wall as well as a marble sink. The toilet was as normal as any other. Against the opposite wall stood a cabinet complete with towels, hand cloths, shampoos, conditioners, and all sorts of toiletries. By far the best thing in the room was the tub. It was big enough to fit three people and she could charm it to have bubbles or jet the water to a massaging pace. Hermione decided a hot shower would be nice and quickly got under a warm flow of water.

* * *

Forty-five minutes later, Hermione got down to the common room to find Draco sitting on one of the sofas.

"Gee, thanks for taking your time Mudblood," Draco snapped.

"I didn't ask you to wait for me!" Hermione replied indignantly.

"Yes. Well, you didn't look too well off last night. I doubt you even heard a word that fool had to say about these dorms." Draco looked smug when Hermione didn't retort, for it was true.

"Malfoy, will you just tell me the password so I can go to breakfast? I'm really not in the mood to deal with you at the moment."

"That's just too damn bad then, isn't it? Looks like you'll be spending your time in the hallway."

"We don't have to stay here, unless you've forgotten that. I made sure to hear that. So I can just go to the Head Girl room in the Gryffindor tower." Hermione pulled one of Malfoy's infamous smirks. He narrowed his eyes at her.

"Think about it Granger. Do you really want to stay in those bloody dorms? They're not nearly as extravagant as these ones, though still nothing compared to home. Let's not forget that now you'll have complete privacy too. Unless you like The Boy Who Won't Die and The Flaming Fag Weasley following you around everywhere, asking you to do their homework."

"They do their own homework!"

"Don't be dunce, you idiot! Obviously you're not as smart as we all think you are. You can't tell me that they don't use you for homework. Hell, if there was someone smarter than me in the Slytherin Tower, I would make him or her do my homework too."

"Harry and Ron are my friends. They don't use me. They are not cruel, selfish, arrogant, little bastards!" Hermione now had fire in her eyes, and was trying to control her breathing. Her hand had slowly made contact around the base of her wand, in case she was to need it.

"Well, someone sure gets her temper up fast. Stop being feisty Mudblood, and take your hand off of your wand. I don't recommend taking it to that level." Draco looked at the clock on the wall. "Oh, would you look at that? It's time to go!"

"I still need that bloody password, Malfoy," Hermione shouted after him. She just heard him laugh as she ran to catch up to him. When she did, she saw the pure joy on his face for having the upper hand on the Gryffindor Goodie. Assuming she was not going to get the password, she simply muttered, "You're just the bastard your father is."

At this comment, Draco grabbed Hermione's arm and pushed her against the wall, fire burning in his eyes. Draco could, once again, see the fear in Hermione's eyes, and wondered if she was that afraid of him. She immediately sank to the ground and huddled herself against the stone. Draco just stared at her before speaking in a dangerously low voice.

"Never speak about my father again Granger." With that, Draco walked away towards the Great Hall, leaving Hermione with fresh tears in her eyes.

After a few minutes, Hermione made her way into the Great Hall. She sat down across from Ron and next to Harry. She didn't eat anything and told the boys she wasn't hungry. That's when Harry noticed the red eyes.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" Harry asked with concern taking over his eyes. Ron too looked worried.

"Nothing. I'm fine. Just a little tired." Hermione replied, trying not to look either boy in the eyes.

"You never came to Gryffindor Tower last night Hermione. Where were you?" Ron was looking at her with the same concern and caring in his eyes that Harry had. Hermione took that opportunity to explain to her friends about the Head Dorms. She also told them how she had fainted in the hall and Draco must have taken her up there. At this comment, both boys became furious.

"You mean to tell me that he touched you? The bastard! I don't trust him. Not with you. Is he why you're upset? Did he do something to you? Did he hurt you?" Ron was boiling with anger now and already making threats against the blond Slytherin.

"No, Ron. Draco didn't hurt me. He just won't tell me the bloody password to our common room." Hermione gave a large sigh, and both boys decided to drop the subject for the moment. Soon McGonagall was handing out the schedules to all the students. Upon receiving hers, she was pleased to see that her first class was Care of Magical Creatures. The only downside was it being with the Slytherins.

As soon as Harry and Ron finished their meals, the trio started the trek to Hagrid's Hut.

* * *

All throughout class, Draco Malfoy had one thing on his mind. 'Why in the hell was Hermione so afraid of him? She'd never been this scared before. So what had happened to her courage? Why was she all of a sudden showing him the fear he had always strived to get from her?'

He kept looking at her. She acted normal around Potter and Weasley. They were most likely clueless. Ron noticed Draco staring at Hermione and moved in front of her so as to block Draco's view. Draco just rolled his eyes and kept thinking.

His mind went back to the train ride. He thought back to when he had first found Hermione. She had been singing. The lyrics came rushing back to him.

_Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you  
I try my hardest just to forget everything  
Because of you  
I don't know how to let anyone else in  
Because of you  
I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty_

_Because of you  
I am afraid_

The idea struck him like a lightning bolt. Had someone hurt Hermione over the summer? It's not like he cared, he just always loved knowing everyone's secrets and solving puzzles.

He tried to steal another glance at Hermione, but both Weasley and Potter now blocked her. As soon as the bell chimed from the school, Draco started making his way to the grand castle.

He could hear the Golden trio talking, and felt personally determined to find out what had happened to Hermione. No matter what it took, he would find out.

**Please Read and Review! And if you wouldn't mind, please read and review my other story, Deeper Than You Know. **


	3. Chapter Three

**Disclaimer: I own nothing J.K. Rowling created with her brilliant mind. I only own the plot and characters I have created.**

**A Hope for Renewed Love **

**Chapter Three**

After a pleasant Charms session with the Ravenclaws, Hermione, Ron, and Harry made their way to the Great Hall for lunch. Once again, Hermione didn't eat much. It went unnoticed by Harry and Ron as they continuously put more food into their mouths, but one person did notice.

Draco Malfoy watched the smart Gryffindor girl slowly push food around on her plate and occasionally take a bite of her sandwich. 'Why wasn't she eating?' Draco thought to himself. 'It's not like she has to worry about a figure. She's already skinny. Maybe she just doesn't feel good. Not that I should care. Whether or not she eats is not my concern. I just need to find out what happened over summer break.'

Once lunch was over with, the trio headed towards the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. It was their other class with the Slytherins. However, the thing on everyone's mind was the new professor.

The students all piled into the classroom, and naturally Hermione and the boys sat in the front desk, closest to the teacher. The bell rang just as the mysterious professor walked out from a back room. All the students were surprised with who they saw.

The woman was somewhat tall, standing at 5'7". She had straight brown hair with caramel highlights that went well past her shoulders. She wasn't pale, but wasn't too tan, and she had a nice, lean, athletic body. The woman had vibrant green eyes, and a dazzling smile. The oddest part of her appearance however was the clothes she was wearing. The young woman had on muggle clothing instead of the traditional robe. She had on jeans, a sports tank top, and sneakers.

"Hey guys. My name is Olivia Greenspell. You may call me Professor Greenspell if you like, or so as to not make me feel old, you may all call me Livvi." Before she could continue, Blaise Zabini blurted out a question.

"Just how old are you?" The boy had a hint of lust in his voice.

"I'm twenty," Livvi replied as she rolled her eyes. "Now, like I was about to say before Mr. Zabini so rudely interrupted, I'd like to explain what we'll be doing for a good part of the next two weeks. As you can see, I'm dressed in comfortable clothing. You have all been given permission to do the same for this class only."

"But what are we going to be doing?" asked an impatient Pansy.

"Maybe if everyone would stop interrupting me, I'd be able to explain." She gave a student a look that clearly said 'say another word and you'll all be sorry.' "For the next two weeks, each one of you and a partner will be going through a stimulation in the room I came out of earlier. The room is dark and one person will be blindfolded. The partner will then do his or her best to catch the person off guard and sneak around the room. The stimulation is meant to teach you to not rely on just your eyesight. It will expand your other senses and teach you to trust your instinct."

Livvi had to pause as the students commented excitedly. She already saw pairs being formed and quickly started speaking again.

"I'm glad to hear you guys are looking forward to this. There are just two more things that need to be explained. Each pair will have a full class period to practice with each other in the stimulation room. After everyone has had a practice session, there will be a relatively small test on how well you all taught each other. The test will be in the stimulation room, as I'm sure you could have guessed, and you will test with the same pair you practiced with."

Again the students commented loudly about how great this was going to be and continued making pairs.

"The second thing I need to explain is the partner situation." A few of the students' faces fell at this. "I don't want the partners to be from the same house. So one Gryffindor will pair with one Slytherin. You may choose partners if you wish, just make sure they are from the opposite house. I would rather not have to choose partners, but I will if I must."

The room hadn't been so silent since class began. It remained silent until Draco broke the silence, and shocked the class.

"I'll take Hermione Granger." With that simple sentence, gasps were heard from Hermione and Pansy while shouts were heard from Harry and Ron.

"Like hell you'll be Hermione's partner. I'll take Malfoy, Professor," Harry replied with fire in his eyes. Livvi sat quietly, watching the scene play out in front of her.

"Mr. Malfoy, will you accept Mr. Potter as your partner?" Livvi asked although she could already predict the answer.

"No. I want Hermione Granger." Draco had been staring Hermione in the eyes since the time he had called her as a partner. It took all Hermione's self control not to break eye contact either. She had simply stared back, pure shock showing through her eyes. She hadn't said one word though, which in turn surprised Harry and Ron.

"Ms. Granger, will you accept Mr. Malfoy as your partner?" the professor asked her. Hermione looked at all the other Slytherins. She doubted any of them would be as good at this as Malfoy, and she definitely wanted to get something out of this whole experience. She finally tore her gaze away from the blond teenager, and turned her eyes towards the young teacher.

"Yes." It was this simple reply that earned more shouting from Harry and Ron, and yet another gasp from Pansy. Pansy was horrified that Hermione had accepted, but even more horrified that Draco had asked.

"It's settled then. Our first pair will be Ms. Granger and Mr. Malfoy. You two may begin the experiment for the class and go tomorrow. Now let's get the rest of you paired up." Livvi looked at the seventh year students with hope that they would finally just pair up. Harry was the second to break silence.

"I'll take Blaise Zabini." Blaise nodded his acceptance before Livvi opened her mouth to ask. Before anyone else could speak, Pansy piped up.

"I want Weasley." Ron looked horrified for a moment before providing the professor with his acceptance. The class slowly started pairing up more and more. Unfortunately, class was almost over by the time everyone had a partner.

"Ok class. Remember you should all dress in comfortable clothes, and be ready to work. Ms. Granger and Mr. Malfoy, I advise you both to get a good night of sleep. You'll need it." The bell rang signaling the end of class. The class started making their way out of the classroom. When the trio reached the hall, Harry and Ron turned left to head for Divination with the Ravenclaws, while Hermione turned left to go to Arithmancy with the Hufflepuffs.

* * *

Later that night, Hermione sat in the Gryffindor common room doing homework with Harry and Ron. She heard them making up more Divination homework as she worked on her Arithmancy essay. When the boys finished, they convinced Hermione to finish her homework another night.

"So, the new DADA professor is awesome," Harry said.

"Awesome? She's hot!" Ron said with a smile on his face. Hermione rolled her eyes, but had expected it nonetheless. Ron's smile faded as he turned his attention to Hermione. "Speaking of DADA, why did you accept Malfoy's offer? Harry or I would have gladly taken the prat on." The two boys looked at Hermione, patiently waiting for her answer.

In all honesty, Hermione didn't know how to answer. 'Why did I accept it? It's not as if he's a friend. Hell, we don't even remotely like each other. It was almost as though I had no choice in the matter. I could practically hear him in my head, telling me to accept. After all, that's what I saw in his eyes. Of all people though, why would he choose me?'

The boys saw her struggling to answer, and waited patiently, but Ron's patience could only go so far.

"Bloody hell Hermione, are you going to answer or what?" he blurted out, bring Hermione out of her thoughts.

"I only accepted to make things easy for Professor Greenspell. It was clear that Malfoy would take no one else as his partner, so I just agreed. It won't be that bad. Besides, maybe he'll actually be a challenge. I do want to gain something out of this stimulation, and I think Malfoy could, dare I say, help me strengthen my senses." She held her breath as she waited for the boys to respond. It was Harry who spoke first.

"I swear to god Hermione, if he hurts you, I'll kill him."

"Why wait so long Harry?" Ron said. "Hermione if he so much as touches you, we'll beat the living crap out of him."

"You guys, I appreciate your concern, but he will have to touch me. It's part of the experience. The goal is for me to be able to sense him, but he might get me once or twice."

"Yeah, well if he leaves a bruise on your body, he's a dead little ferret." Ron threatened.

"Deal." Hermione replied smiling at her best friends. She tried to stifle a yawn, but Harry noticed.

"Hermione, you should get to bed now. After all, you and Malfoy are up tomorrow."

"I suppose you're right, Harry." She stood up and gave both boys a hug before heading up to her Head Girl room in the tower. The room had the same design as the room with the private common room. She immediately got into her pajamas and got into bed, but not before brushing and flossing her teeth. The minute her head hit the pillow, she was asleep.

* * *

Meanwhile, in his private dorm, Draco turned restlessly in his bed. He finally settled for just lying on his back with his arms behind his head. His thoughts were solely on Granger. He was surprised she had agreed to be his partner in class. Sure, he would have made sure that she was his partner, but he would have thought that Granger would have put up a fight.

Draco, Blaise and Pansy had been talking about their partners after dinner. Blaise had been equally surprised that Potter had called him out, but was excited nonetheless to have his turn at Wonder Boy. Pansy went on and on about how she was ready to take down Weasley. She seemed so determined so hurt him, that for a minute Blaise and Draco were unsure of whether or not they should warn Livvi.

Then the moment had come when Blaise and Pansy questioned Draco about "the Mudblood." He gave them one reply before heading to his common room for the night.

"It was my decision, and you'll be wise to never question my decisions." The two had been somewhat surprised at his answer, but respected it.

So here Draco was, once again thinking about what had troubled Hermione during summer. Finding no conclusion that would satisfy him, he rolled onto his stomach and drifted to sleep.

**Please Read and Review! Thank you!**


	4. Chapter Four

**Author's Note: I realize some of you may not understand the DADA class procedure I have created for the students, but hopefully this chapter will help you all out. I'm sorry this took a little while to get out to you readers. My job is running me hectic. **

**Also, thank you all so much for reviewing! It inspires me to keep writing this!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing J.K. Rowling created with her brilliant mind. I only own the plot and characters I have created.**

**A Hope for Renewed Love **

**Chapter Four**

Hermione woke up feeling better rested than she'd felt in the past few weeks. She looked at the magical clock in her room, telling her that she had two hours until breakfast started. 'Curse my parents for being early birds. It must run in the genes.' She went to her bathroom and took a nice hot shower. After getting dressed and mild to barely primping, Hermione went down the common room to find no one. Seeing as she had time, she decided to go the private Head dorms.

She wandered the halls quietly until she came to the entrance portrait. She looked at the portrait for a few minutes taking in the details. A beautiful, young woman with flowing golden hair held the hand of a little girl. The two were smiling and laughing as they skipped around lightly. Hermione cleared her throat to get their attention.

"Good morning, Miss Granger. My name is Trina, and this here is Jillian. Password?" asked the woman. Hermione opened her mouth to answer, but then closed it shut. Malfoy never told her. She swore to herself as she stood there quietly.

"Well, actually I was feeling very well our first night here, and I don't seem to remember. Would it be possible for you to wake the Head Boy and get him to open the portrait?"

"I suppose I could," Trina answered. "Just make sure little Jillian doesn't leave and get lost again. I'll be back in a moment." A few minutes later, a grumpy Draco opened the portrait. Before he could make any rude comments, Hermione spoke up.

"I'm really sorry for waking you this early Malfoy, but you never told me the password yesterday, so it is your fault." He narrowed his eyes at her as she walked into the common room.

"Well, now that I'm up, I won't be able to fall back asleep. Thanks a lot, Granger," Draco said. He headed back to his room, and Hermione could faintly make out the sound of running water. 'He must be taking a shower.' Hermione walked up to her room and over to her desk. She noticed the papers McGonagall had giver her and Malfoy on the train. They still had a few things to do. She grabbed the papers and headed back down to the common room just as Draco was walking out of his room.

"That was fast," Hermione commented. Draco just gave her a look that clearly said 'Why are you talking to me?' Hermione rolled her eyes and continued. "Look, we still have forty-five minutes until breakfast starts. Maybe we should work on this list of Head duties. He plopped down on the couch, while Hermione took a seat in a chair.

"Whatever."

After a half hour of squabbles, Hermione and Draco had made several agreements. They had decided to meet with the prefects every third Sunday afternoon of each month. Then they would meet with the Headmaster and Professors every third Sunday evening to report new schedules and partners and whatnot. The patrol partners and areas would be rotated every month so as not to be repetitious. They had each written down additional goals for the school year. The spring dance could be put off for now, seeing as how school had just started.

"There. We're done. I'll just drop this off to Dumbledore before breakfast." Hermione might as well have been speaking to herself, for Draco looked as if he didn't know Hermione was in the room. She made her way to the portrait and was about to leave, but she was stopped by the voice of Draco.

"Sidus."

"Excuse me?"

"The password. It's Sidus."

"And what exactly does it mean?"

"Figure it out." He smirked even though he refused to look at her. He heard her walk out of the common room, and relaxed a bit more. He knew that to figure out what had happened to her, he would either have to force it out of her, or gain her trust and have her tell him. Being the challenger he was, he decided to gain her trust. It might take a while, and he'd have to make sacrifices, but the year just started. It wasn't like he had anything better to do. He got off the couch and headed down to breakfast with his new decision picking at his brain.

* * *

Hermione was already in the Great Hall by the time Draco sat down. She had started eating her breakfast when Harry and Ron came in with Ginny right behind. Harry and Ginny sat down across from Hermione. Ron, being in a good mood, came behind Hermione and grabbed her in a friendly hug.

Draco's head shot up as he heard a soft scream. Hermione's eyes were wide with fear and Ron was sitting next to her apologizing profusely.

"Hermione, I'm so sorry. I didn't think it would scare you like that."

"It's ok Ron. You just really caught me by surprise. Don't worry about it."

The breakfast was pretty silent after that. There was some idle chatter about Quidditch and classes. Soon all the students were heading off to their first classes. For the Golden Trio, it was to Potions.

Snape was in an especially bad mood this particular morning, and seeing how there were only Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs were in the class, points were being taken left and right. Snape didn't even bother to explain the procedure. He simply put in on a blackboard with the swish of his wand, and set to grading papers.

The class was long and agonizing, but Hermione was too concentrated on her potion to notice Ron and Harry quietly whispering and throwing concerned glances her way.

As soon as the bell rang, Hermione hurried out of the dungeons and started towards her Ancient Runes class. The class went by quickly as Hermione thoroughly enjoyed the content.

Hermione didn't eat very much at lunch, and left early to change for DADA. She would never admit it, but she was nervous out of her mind. Her stomach was doing somersaults, and she could already feel herself shaking with anxiousness. She changed into a pair of jeans, a t-shirt, and white sneakers. She then grabbed her wand and headed for class.

When she walked into the room, she saw everyone staring at her with excitement. Draco was looking at her as well, more like observing really. She went over to the boys who asked if she was ready and is she sure she wants to go through with this. She told the she'd be fine and not to worry.

When Livvi walked from the stimulation room, the class went dead silent and sat down, except for Hermione and Draco. They remained standing. Hermione noticed that Draco also was in jeans and a t-shirt, but with black sneakers.

"Are you two ready?" Livvi asked, looking at her two students. They both nodded, unable to say a word. "Good. Let's get you two started then."

Hermione and Draco followed Livvi into the room. It was large and empty except for a few obstacles. It was all made of stone. There was no definite shape to the room either.

"Alright, who wants to be blindfolded first?" Before Hermione had a chance to speak, Draco volunteered.

"Ok. So Hermione, Draco will be blindfolded. Your role in this first part is to make Draco use his other senses. Try not to make too much noise, and walk around the room. Keep him guessing as to where you are. If you find the chance, reach out and grab him. This will help him us to find out how sneaky you are. Draco, trust your instincts, and follow your gut feelings. During this first part, we will find out how responsive your other senses are, and how much you rely on sight during a special circumstance." Both students just nodded their heads. Livvi removed a blindfold from her pocket and handed it to Hermione.

"A bell will ding when it's time to switch roles. Good luck to you both." As soon as she left, Hermione dared to look at Draco. He was just standing there, looking back at her.

* * *

"Well," Draco started, "Let's get this thing going." He turned his back to Hermione and she slowly brought the blindfold over his eyes. While he was tying it, she noticed that his hair was extremely soft and delicate. After tying it, Hermione started moving away.

The first half hour proved hopeless for Hermione. She had only managed to grab Draco once, and that was because he had told her to stand still. He had come right by her, and she grabbed onto him making him jump and swear softly. Hermione was on her last try for she knew the bell would ding soon. For five minutes she made her way around the room, trying to avoid being heard.

"Granger, you're breathing too loud. You need to relax and focus. Your steps are light and soundless. At least you have that going for you." Hermione had to bite her tongue to keep from making a remark. She took his advice nonetheless, and took a moment to calm herself down. "Ok Granger, try again."

Hermione quietly made a path around the room, twisting in and out of the area around Draco until she was right behind him. She leaned towards his left ear and whispered one word.

"Boo."

"Holy shit," Draco swore again. At this point the bell chimed, and Draco ripped the blindfold from his head. He slowly untied it and waited for Hermione to turn around. As he was tying it about her face, he commented on her work.

"You're pretty sneaky for a Gryffindor Granger. You did alright." She didn't respond to his compliment as her nerves started building up again. She could feel Draco's presence fading away from her, and immediately knew he would be very good at this sneaking around procedure.

"You're starting to breathe loud again. I'll give you a minute to collect yourself before we begin."

Hermione just closed her eyes (it wasn't like she could see anyways), and took a few deep breaths. She just nodded her head as a sign of preparation.

She had been very right. Draco was tremendously sneaky. He had caught her a few times, just grabbing her hand, or lightly touching her shoulder. She got better as the time went on. She started following her gut feelings and usually found that she was correct in where Draco was.

That was when Draco decided to challenge her. He quickly moved through the room. As he moved, quiet as a mouse, he would say short phrases. Hermione stood in the center of the room, getting more confused by the moment.

Draco's voice came from her left. No it came from the right. No, he was in front of her. She remained still, quietly concentrating.

Suddenly there were arms around her, constraining her from moving, and Draco whispered the words 'got you' in her ear. A flashback hit Hermione like an iceberg.

She had just arrived at the front of her house after lunch with her neighbor Kelly. She unlocked the front door, and stepped into her house, heading up towards her room. She was going to change so she could go running, and then she would shower.

_

* * *

While changing, she thought she heard the front door open, and figured it was just her parents. She stood in her room in shorts and a sports bra and was about to put her tank top on when strong arms surrounded her._

_She knew who it was when he whispered 'got you' into her ear. He started kissing the back of her neck, but Hermione slowly pushed him away. _

"_Not now. I'm about to work out. I'm going to see you tonight anyways." But he wouldn't listen to her. He held onto her tighter, and slowly forced her to lie on her back on the bed. She squirmed underneath him, and kept trying to push him off of her. _

_He made a move to reach into her shorts, and she got tears in her eyes._

"_Please don't do this. Please just stop it."_

"_What's wrong with you, Hermione? Most girls love this. Don't worry. You'll get used to it." He made another move, and she brought her knee up to hit him in the groin. His rage overtook him and he slapped her in the face twice. "Don't you ever try to hurt me again. Do you understand me?" _

_The now crying Hermione nodded her head slowly and watched him leave her room. She openly sobbed on her bed. That was when it had all begun. _

* * *

Hermione forgot everything. She forgot where she was and whom she was with. All she could remember was the flashback. Before she knew it, she was speaking the secret she had kept hidden so well.

"Please Darian. Please don't do this." Draco could feel her struggling and heard the fear in her voice. She let go of Hermione, and she quickly backed away. She pushed the blindfold off her eyes and was shocked by what she saw. There was no short, spiked brown hair. No pale green eyes. No tan skin.

There was Draco with his blond hair and pale skin. She met his eyes, and quickly looked away from the intense gaze Draco held. She dared to take another look at him, and kept his gaze as long as she could hold it. Draco finally broke the silence with a question Hermione dreaded hearing.

"Hermione, who is Darian and what did he do to you?"

**Please Review! I'm sure you're all wondering about Darian. You'll find out more about him next chapter. Don't forget to review!**


	5. Chapter Five

**Disclaimer: I own nothing J.K. Rowling created with her brilliant mind. I only own the plot and characters I have created.**

**A Hope for Renewed Love **

**Chapter Five**

Draco kept his eyes on Hermione, waiting for her to answer. She looked back at him with tears threatening to spill off her lashes. The secret Hermione had been kept locked inside was starting to unravel, and by none other than the one person who could care the least.

"Darian is nobody, and he did nothing to me. I don't want to talk about it. Never bring it up again," Hermione said with as much control as she could muster. At this point the bell dinged again, signaling the end of class. Draco and Hermione made their way to the door expecting the class to be mostly gone, students filing through the doorway. However, every student was in their seats, eagerly awaiting the pair.

Draco stepped out of the room first, followed by a tearful Hermione who was now softly biting her lower lip, looking very nervous. The room erupted into questions and comments. The Slytherins bombarded Draco while the Gryffindors surrounded Hermione. Most students simply asked how it went, and what it looked like on the room. Hermione was thankful that no one seemed to notice her glassy eyes. However, as soon as Ron and Harry spotted Hermione, they took in her whole appearance.

"Hermione, what's wrong? What happened in there?" Harry asked worriedly.

"Did her hurt you? Did he even lay a hand on you? Because if he did, I'll murder him." Ron was glaring daggers at Draco, who was busy describing how the procedure went.

"I'm fine, boys. Nothing happened. I probably just got something in my eyes, and they're watering to get it out. Stop worrying about me so much."

Students slowly started trickling out of the classroom. Seeing as the seventh years now had a free period, no one was in a hurry or rushing to get somewhere. Upon entering the hallway, Hermione, Harry, and Ron took a left and made their way to the Gryffindor tower. The boys were already talking about playing Quidditch when Hermione subtly reminded them of the homework they all received in the morning.

"Hermione, let's make a deal. We'll do homework for one class, and then Quidditch. Okay?" Ron spoke with a pleading look on his face.

"Yeah, that's fine. You guys just can't slack off this year. It's very important."

When the trio reached the portrait of the Fat Lady, Harry supplied the password and let Hermione and Ron enter before he went in the common room. Ron and Harry made for a table whereas Hermione started walking right up the stairs.

"Uh, Hermione, we're going to do homework. Remember?" Harry had a confused look on his face. It was then that Hermione understood what Malfoy had said the first morning at Hogwarts_. 'Let's not forget that now you'll have complete privacy too. Unless you like The Boy Who Won't Die and The Flaming Fag Weasley following you around everywhere, asking you to do their homework.' _

"Actually, I just came here to grab a few books, and then I'm going to do my homework in the Head Dorms. The rest of my books are already there anyways." Both boys' faces fell a little, but they didn't respond.

So Hermione did as she said and grabbed her Potions and Transfiguration books, waved to her friends, and made her way to her private dorm. She had a polite conversation with Trina and Jillian before supplying the password.

She walked into the common room, and found that Draco was not there. Hermione then went to her room, and decided she would be more comfortable in a tank top rather than a t-shirt. She brought down a hooded sweatshirt in case she were to get cold, and then sat on the couch, fully prepared to spend hours doing homework.

Hermione had just finished her Potions assignment, and brought out her Ancient Runes book when she started feeling sleepy. She contemplated taking a short nap before dinner, and slowly curled up on the couch, using her sweatshirt as a pillow. She was asleep in minutes.

The incident in DADA caused Hermione's usually pleasant dreams to take another turn. Instead of dreams, Hermione was plagued with memories and nightmares.

_

* * *

Hermione had been on her way to the movies when she got a phone call from her best muggle friend Kelly. She picked up the expensive cell her parents had insisted on buying, and flipped it open._

'_Hey Kel. I'm on my way. What's up?' _

'_Hey girl. Just a quick head up, you'll finally get to meet my boy Jason, and he's bringing a friend. So it'll be a double date.' Kelly's voice was crackling slightly through the phone, but Hermione understood every word. _

'_Ok, cool. I'll be there in a few minutes.'_

'_See you soon, Hermione.'_

_Hermione shut the phone, and picked up the speed of her mother's SUV. _

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

_The movie had been funny, and Jason and Darian were making jokes the whole time. Darian was a complete gentleman. He opened the doors for Hermione, paid for her ticket, and bought them both ice creams afterwards. _

_The two got along great, and Hermione gave Darian her cell number. The four teens had just finished their desserts, and both Jason and Hermione started getting out their keys. _

'_Hermione, I hate to ask you this on the first date, but would you mind giving me a ride home? I didn't think it would be this late, and I'm not too excited about the idea of walking home.' He looked for a response with a sheepish grin on his face._

'_Of course I'll give you a ride home. I'm not mean enough to make you walk.'_

_The couples split in the parking lot, but not before Kelly flashed Hermione a huge smile and a thumbs up. _

_Hermione and Darian talked and laughed during the ride home. When they reached Darian's house, he thanked Hermione, took her right hand in his, and planted a small kiss. She blushed as he got out of the car and walked up to his house, waving at her the whole time. _

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

_Hermione was surprised to here from Darian so soon, or at all. Most guys said they would call, but never did. He asked her on a date, and naturally, Hermione accepted. _

_They went to dinner at a very fancy restaurant, and then Darian took her to a club where they danced the night away._

_They whole night, Hermione felt as if she were in heaven. Darian was her Prince Charming, and she didn't know if she would ever find another man as good as him. _

_Darian had driven that night, and he pulled in front of Hermione's house and parked the car. He quickly ran to the other side of the car to open the door, and walked Hermione up to the door. _

'_Tonight was marvelous, Darian. Thank you.' Hermione could feel the blush creeping up her cheeks. 'Did you have a good time?'_

'_It's hard to not have a good time with you, Hermione. You're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen.' Darian, too, had a blush spreading across his cheeks. _

_Between the two of them, the space keeping them apart slowly disappeared. Darian leaned down, and Hermione went on her tiptoes a little. Their lips met in a sweet, slow kiss. Hermione brought her arms around Darian's neck, and Darian pulled Hermione closer, enveloping her in his arms. Thought neither wanted to, they both pulled away. _

'_Hermione, will you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?' Darian asked resting his forehead against Hermione's. It was all Hermione could do to nod her head yes. He gave her a dazzling smile, and whispered goodnight. _

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

_It was Hermione and Darian's one-month anniversary. They went to their favorite place to eat, the restaurant from their first date. During the meal, they exchanged little gifts. _

_Hermione had gotten Darian the dagger he had been dying for, and Darian had gotten Hermione an exquisite ruby bracelet. _

_After dessert and a walk in the park, Hermione found herself in Darian's room watching a movie. Hermione cuddled against Darian, and they started softly kissing. The soft kissing was soon turned into passionate kissing, which was in turn thrown into the category of making out._

_Darian slowly moved his hand across Hermione's stomach, and played with the lining of her shirt. His fingertips graced along the skin of Hermione's abs, and he made to move his hand up, but Hermione stopped him. The kiss wasn't broken, but he pulled his hand away._

_Darian made several more attempts to push Hermione farther than she wanted, but the girl just wouldn't give in. It annoyed him to no end, but he didn't want to hurt her. _

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

_The next time Hermione and Darian were alone in Darian's room, he attempted to just take off Hermione's tank top, and have her in her bra. However, even that was too much for the girl. _

'_God damn it, Hermione. Are we ever going to do anything besides make out? I'm complaining about the making out, but after a while, I want more. Don't you?' _

'_Darian, I may want more, but I know I'm not ready for it. My body may be saying yes, but my heart tells me I'm not ready. I always follow my heart.' _

'_Look, I'm really tired. Maybe you should go now.'_

'_Darian-' Hermione started to speak, but seeing the look on his face, knew the night would not get better. _

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

While changing, she thought she heard the front door open, and figured it was just her parents. She stood in her room in shorts and a sports bra and was about to put her tank top on when strong arms surrounded her.

_She knew who it was when he whispered 'got you' into her ear. He started kissing the back of her neck, but Hermione slowly pushed him away. _

"_Not now. I'm about to work out. I'm going to see you tonight anyways." But he wouldn't listen to her. He held onto her tighter, and slowly forced her to lie on her back on the bed. She squirmed underneath him, and kept trying to push him off of her. _

_He made a move to reach into her shorts, and she got tears in her eyes._

"_Please don't do this. Please just stop it."_

"_What's wrong with you, Hermione? Most girls love this. Don't worry. You'll get used to it." He made another move, and she brought her knee up to hit him in the groin. His rage overtook him and he slapped her in the face twice. "Don't you ever try to hurt me again. Do you understand me?" _

_The now crying Hermione nodded her head slowly and watched him leave her room. She openly sobbed on her bed. That was when it had all begun. _

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

_Hermione was excited for the weekend. Her family always went to a country resort for a weekend with another family. In this family was her best muggle guy friend, Mike. She and Mike had known each other since they were five years old. _

_As soon as her family arrived at the resort, she spotted Mike walking out of the lobby. _

'_MIKE!' Hermione squealed, jumping into his arms for a big hug. He spun her around a few times before he set her down. _

'_God, I've missed you Hermione. Do you really have to go to that boarding school?'_

'_Aw Mike, you know I love it there. It's my second home.' He just smiled, and then offered to help carry her luggage to her room. He had gotten their rooms right next to each other so that sneaking into each other's room late at night would be easier. _

'_So, what shall we do first, my precious Hermione?' Mike asked with a huge grin on his face. Hermione thought for a moment before noticing a huge outdoors pool from her window. _

'_Swimming?' _

'_You know I'm up for whatever you want to do.' _

_Both teens changed into swimming suits, and emerged from their rooms at the same time. They got to the pool, and Mike took off his t-shirt and cannonballed into the pool. The splash was big, and aggravated those around him. Hermione just laughed. She pulled off her tank top and shorts, and then did an excellent dive into the pool. _

_She came up from the pool, expecting to see a smile on Mike's face, but all she saw was concern, and possibly anger. He swam over to her, and glanced down to her left side._

'_Where'd you get that, Hermione?' Hermione looked down. She had completely forgotten about her newest bruise. It was the size of a fist, and already very blue and purple. _

'_Oh. I was playing tennis with Kelly, and she got a good hit it. The ball came so fast and hard, I didn't really have time to move.' She looked at Mike, praying he would believe her, but his face showed that he knew better. _

'_Hermione, please don't lie to me. It hurts when you lie.' There were a few moments of silence before Mike asked, 'was it Darian, Hermione? Has he been hitting you?' _

_Hermione couldn't lie to Mike. She knew how much he cared about her. She simply nodded her head as slowly as she could, and immediately broke into tears. Mike gathered Hermione into his arms and she sobbed against him. He was the only other one who knew. _

'_You want to go back to the rooms? We could just watch a movie.' He could feel Hermione nod her head against him, and thought he heard a muffled reply. _

_Mike never left Hermione's side that weekend. She ended up telling him everything about Darian. Mike held her as much as he could. She needed the comfort. She needed his friendship. She needed his love. _

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

_Hermione woke up, her vision unclear, and her body in pain. She saw her mom move to her and asked what happened. _

'_You fell asleep at Darian's house, honey. He carried you all the way home; he didn't want to wake you. Such a sweet boy.'_

_Hermione tried to smile at her mother's words. She looked at the clock on her beside table and it read 7:30 p.m. Had she really slept the whole day?_

_She remembered going to Darian's house the night before. He had been so angry with her. He kept accusing her about cheating on him with Mike. He said he knew about the weekend, and how much Mike had been touching her. He said he had faithful sources. _

_He had gotten her good this time. Hermione could feel several bruised ribs, and could already see her ankle swelling. She had thought many times about breaking up with Darian, but fear kept her from doing it. She was afraid that he would kill her. So she put up with him. Not for much longer though. Soon, she would return to school. Soon, she would be free. _

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

_Finally, the day had come. Tomorrow morning she would leave for school, and she would be free from Darian. He had ordered that she come say goodbye to him that night. He had never specified a time, but Hermione always showed up around 8. _

_Not tonight though. Tonight she would surprise him. Maybe is she showed up earlier, he would be in a good mood. Maybe he would be the gentleman she met and liked. She wasn't sure if she loved him, even before he started hurting her. _

_She drove to his house and saw a car that she didn't recognize. Not giving it a second thought, she quickly walked into Darian's front door, and made her way to his room. She stepped softly, to have a better surprise, but stopped walking when she heard noises. _

'_Oh…harder Darian…right there…yes…' Hermione felt her world crumble as she recognized that voice of the woman. She couldn't believe it though. She had to see for herself. _

_Hermione went as quietly as she could, and pushed the door open with one swift movement. The tears started to fall before Hermione could stop them._

_There, in bed with her boyfriend, was Kelly. Hermione didn't stay to listen to any pathetic excuses. She just turned and ran to her car. Hermione was speeding down the street before she knew where she was headed. _

_She pulled into her driveway, rushed through her front door, climbed the stairs to her bedroom, and locked herself in her room, crying her heart out on the floor. _

* * *

Draco was walking back from dinner. He had noticed that Hermione wasn't there, and briefly wondered whether or not he cared. His steps lead him to his private dorm, and he picked up his pace, seeking the solitude of the common room.

Upon entering, he saw Hermione in a fitful sleep. He body was trembling on the couch and she was whimpering in her sleep. Draco briefly wondered whether she was having a seizure. He walked over to the couch and sat down by Hermione. He gently started trying to shake her awake.

"Hermione. Wake up, Hermione."

Hermione sat straight up, her eyes wide with fear, tears slipping down her flushed face.

"Where is he, Draco? Is he here?" Draco did the only thing that made sense to him, and pulled Hermione into a hug. He felt Hermione's body stiffen against his. She tried to push away, but he only pulled her in tighter. Hermione finally gave up, and started weeping against him. She grabbed on to him like she was holding on for dear life, and cried her heart out once more.

"Sh. It's ok Hermione. You're safe here. Darian isn't here. You're safe." He held her for a long time before he realized she was asleep against him. As lightly as he could, he picked up Hermione in his arms, carried her to her room, and set her down on the bed.

He didn't know what made him do it, but before walking away, he placed a small kiss on Hermione's forehead.

Draco lay in his bed later that night, befuddled by his behavior. Why had he hugged her? Why had he held her? Why in bloody hell had he kissed her forehead, like a protector would?

He concluded it was all part of his sacrifices. He had to do what it took to learn about Darian, and whatever this guy did to Granger. With the day's new information swimming in his head, Draco fell into a deep sleep.

**Please Review! I really appreciate the feedback I get from you readers! Thank you!**


	6. Chapter Six

**Disclaimer: I own nothing J.K. Rowling created with her brilliant mind. I only own the plot and characters I have created.**

**Author's Note: I'm so very sorry this has taken a while to get out. I was sick one week, and then working like crazy, and I just got back from a nice vacation.**

**I also wanted to add that I will not be changing my story whatsoever to incorporate HBP. I will continue my story as planned, using any characters from the novels. **

**A Hope for Renewed Love **

**Chapter Six**

Harry had not gotten a good night's sleep. Something about Hermione was really starting to worry him. He looked over at Ron's bed, and was surprised to see Ron looking back. Ron noticed the weary look on Harry's face, and opened his mouth to speak.

"You worried about Hermione too, mate?" Harry simply nodded his head. Before he could say anything though, Ginny walked through the door.

"Ok, boys. We've got to talk to Hermione. She's been acting weird since the train ride."

"Don't you think she would have told us if something had happened though? I mean, at least I'd like to think she'd tell us," Harry said, using his voice.

"Well, maybe she's scared to tell us. We've just got to try and talk to her. We won't try to force it out of her, whatever it is. And we can't threaten her either. So we'll talk to her at breakfast, alright?" Ginny asked in one breathe.

"Deal," Harry and Ron said together. They dressed for the day, and headed down to the Great Hall, Ginny right behind them.

* * *

Hermione had been staring at the ceiling for the past seven hours. She had woken up around midnight, and found that she could not fall back asleep. Her thoughts were roaming from place to place, including Draco and Darian.

The memories she had dreamt yesterday stayed fresh in her mind. She had worked the last half of summer blocking memories and pushing away frightful ideas. They had all been re-opened yesterday, like a fresh wound.

And what of Draco? He had woken her up. He had held her. He had told her she was safe, and it was ok. Safe? Since when is safety found in the arms of a Malfoy? When he had hugged her, she had tried to push away. She had thought he was going to harm her. He had only pulled her in tighter though. And she had trusted him. Why? After what happened with Darian, why in the name of Merlin had she trusted Draco, if only for that brief moment?

Another thought popped into Hermione's head. What in the world would Harry and Ron say if they knew she had let Draco comfort her? Hell, she had grabbed onto him. She had needed what he was giving her though. She had needed the comfort. The only people who knew the truth about Darian were her and Mike. Did she dare tell Draco?

Hermione almost laughed out loud at the thought. Yeah right. He wouldn't care. He would probably just laugh, or tell her she deserved it. But then, why had he comforted her in the first place? Did he really care about her? Was his animosity all just pretend, part of a reputation? Again, Hermione thought herself going crazy. Draco Malfoy care about her. She really needed to stop thinking, or she would drive herself insane with questions.

Pushing everything out of her mind, Hermione walked into her bathroom, and took a long, hot shower. She looked into the mirror, and saw the bags under her eyes. She looked exhausted and worn out. With some difficulty, Hermione managed to put her hair in one big braid at the back of her head. She didn't want her hair in her face all day.

Hermione made her way to the common room, and just as she shut the door to her room, Draco was walking out of his. They both just looked at each other, and no one said a word.

Draco noticed how tired Hermione looked, and knew well enough that he might look like he was doing better, but he had questions of his own racing through his brain.

How would Hermione react after what happened last night? Did she think he cared, that he wanted to be her friend? Would she expect it now? Would he forever be her shoulder to cry on because of one nice gesture?

And why had he done it? Why had he hugged her, and held her, and assured that everything would be ok? Would it be ok because he was holding her? What if she got the wrong impression? And why in Merlin's name had he kissed her on the forehead? What was wrong with him? He was taking these sacrifices too far.

Draco had said he would gain her trust, not befriend her. But do people usually trust others who aren't friends, let alone enemies? They weren't really enemies anymore though were they? They weren't friends, but not enemies. Where did that leave them?

He snapped out of his thoughts and once again looked at Hermione. She was staring at him, probably asking some of the same questions burning in his head.

Neither one knew the words to say, so there was a quiet walk down to the Great Hall. Sometimes Draco would sneak little looks at Hermione, and she seemed to be on the verge of saying something every time. Her mouth would open slightly as she picked up her head, but would close just as fast. He almost wished she would just say whatever it was she wanted to. At least that way he would know what she was thinking. When the two students arrived at the Great Hall, they went to their separate tables without a second glance at each other. It all seemed awkward now.

* * *

Hermione had hoped for a silent breakfast so she could keep thinking and analyzing the situation. However, she could tell by the way Harry, Ron, and Ginny kept looking at her that something was going on. Ginny was the first to break the silence.

"Hermione, you look awfully tired. Something happen last night?" Hermione had been prepared for this question.

"No, nothing happened. I was just overworking myself, I guess. I went to bed, but had a restless night. I just couldn't seem to fall asleep." Ginny just nodded her head.

"Hermione, what really happened in DADA? You came out of that room looking scared, like you were ready to cry. I really don't think something just got in your eyes. Did Draco do something? Just say the word, and he's a dead man," Ron said. He had even stopped eating to look at Hermione and patiently wait for her answer.

Hermione contemplated on how to answer this. She had to make it sound real, or they would know she was lying. Or could she possibly tell the truth, without mentioning Darian?

"I just had a little flashback of a bad memory. No big deal, Ron. Seriously, don't worry about it."

"Well, what caused this little memory flashback?"

"I don't know Ron," Hermione lied. "It just happened. Malfoy was perfectly nice when it happened though. So no, you don't have to kill him."

"What was the flashback of? I mean, it must have been pretty terrible to make you want to cry like that," Ron asked. He just wouldn't give up.

"Oh, I don't want to talk about it. It'll just get me upset again."

The meal went on for a few minutes with no one saying a word. Hermione had only had a few bites of her toast and jam. She had been hungry, but the conversations were getting her nerves going, and she couldn't manage to keep eating. Ginny noticed this, and took it as another cue.

"You haven't been eating much lately, Hermione. You feeling all right? Maybe you should skip morning classes, or just take it easy on homework tonight." Hermione looked like it was the most ridiculous thing she had ever heard.

"I'm perfectly fine. I'm just not hungry lately. We've got tons of pressure on us this year. We have to start thinking about our careers, life out of Hogwarts, and we should always be setting good examples for the younger students. There's tons of homework to do, and sometime I just don't feel well. It's nothing serious though. And I would never skip classes Ginny. You know me better than that."

The meal was once again silent. Hermione used this time to look at Harry. He was the only one who hadn't said anything yet. This petrified Hermione. After all, Harry knew Hermione best. She knew that when Harry did say something, it would have an impact her other two friends had not achieved. So far, all Harry had done was listen, and slowly eat, but more like pushing food around on his plate.

"So Hermione," Harry started. Hermione got very nervous. "We never heard anything about your summer. Did anything interesting happen? Anything we should know about?"

Hermione froze. How could she lie to Harry? It killed her to do so, but she wasn't ready to talk. Not even to him.

"Not really. I just hung out with my friends a lot. I had a nice weekend vacation with my friend Mike and his family. Nothing too interesting though." Hermione looked at her friends' faces. Both Ginny and Ron looked like they might believe her. She dared to turn her eyes to Harry, and when she did, she hated herself. She could see that he clearly did not believe. She could see the disappointment in his eyes. He knew that she had lied.

The rest of the meal was silent. So were the morning classes, and lunch. It stayed quiet until DADA.

* * *

The students were excited to see the outcome of the project between Potter and Zabini. Livvi walked into the room with the blindfold in her hand.

"Before I start these two on what should be an interesting experience, I would like to give you all the assignment I have decided upon. You will be writing me a report, not an essay, but a report that shall have three parts to it. The first part will explain to me what you think you did well during our simulation. The second part will be what you believe you could improve on in the process. The final part of the report will be one thing that you think you could gain or learn from your partner, and that does not have anything to do with the process. I want you to look deep inside yourselves, and try to see where the other person is coming from. Maybe talk to each other, interview each other, and then decide on something you could learn or gain."

Livvi stopped her speech, nodded to the two waiting boys, and disappeared into the simulation room. She returned a few moments later with an amusing smile on her face.

"Alright, class. I was serious about those reports. Now I realize only two people in here may begin the first two parts of the report, but you can all work on the third part. So get into your pairs, and start up those interviews."

Students gave a small groan, but moved to sit by partners without much complaining. Hermione glanced at Draco, and seeing that he was staring at her, knew he was not going to move. So she gathered her stuff and timidly took the seat next to Draco. Some pairs were already saying quiet harsh words to each other in an attempt to interview each other. Neither Draco nor Hermione wanted to be the first to break the silence to the other, so for a few minutes they did nothing but look at each other.

Hermione slowly started pulling out parchment, ink, and her favorite eagle feather quill. She saw Draco doing the same out of the corner of her eye. Finally, Draco turned to her and spoke up.

"Look, we can do the interview anytime in our common room. Why don't we use the rest of class to write the first two parts?" Hermione just nodded her head in agreement and got to work.

At the end of class, the bell rang and Hermione immediately started packing up her stuff while trying to keep an eye out for Harry. Draco was mimicking her movements, but he was waiting for Blaise to come out of the room.

Slowly, the door opened, and the two boys walked out. Livvi was the first to make a comment.

"You boys had quite an adventure, didn't you?" The boys just kind of smiled towards one another, which shocked the already speechless class. After all, everyone was still taking in the appearance of the two young men.

Both boys had obviously been working hard, for they were glistening with sweat. However, it looked as if they hadn't been too keen on the idea of just grabbing one another. Harry had a cut lip, a bruised jaw, and he was limping on his left foot. Blaise had a black right eye, was holding bruised ribs, and had a sprained right ankle. Blaise had come out of the room with Harry's support.

"What the bloody hell happened in there?" Ron finally blurted out. Harry and Blaise just gave each other a smirk. Draco went up to Blaise to take him off Harry's hands. Livvi soon spoke up again.

"While I'm sure these two gentlemen had fun during our experiment, they might have bent the rules a bit. If I see another pair come out like this, it'll be a week's detention for both partners, no matter who started what." She gave each student a look before adding, "Now get out of here. What are you all still sitting here for?"

Draco had already started making his way to the hospital wing with Blaise so Pompfrey could help him. It seemed Ron and Hermione had the same idea about Harry, although he could clearly hear Harry repeat over and over that he was fine.

"So," Draco started, "You and Potter must have had some experience." Blaise just laughed before responding.

"Yeah. I started it, but he damn well finished it. He should've been in Slytherin. Sneaky as hell man. Let me tell you too, that boy has a lot of pent up rage inside." The boys continued walking in silence, Blaise leaning on Draco for support. Blaise looked uncertain about something, and Draco noticed.

"Just say it Blaise. Whatever you're thinking, just say it."

"Look Drake, maybe…maybe Potter isn't as bad as we thought he always was. I mean, I certainly don't want to go get all buddy-buddy with him, but well, he kind of earned some respect from me today. For all the shit he has going on in life, he holds it together pretty well."

Draco didn't really know how to respond, so they walked in silence once more. Little did they know, a similar conversation was going on among the Golden Trio.

"I'm serious guys," Harry said frustratingly, "Zabini isn't that bad. Not as bad as Malfoy anyway. He just…well he got my respect. That's all."

Ron just looked at him as if he were crazy. However, Hermione was having thoughts of her own. Maybe, just maybe, she would be able to tell them about Malfoy comforting her. Surely if Harry could have Blaise as, well not really a friend, but an acquaintance, then Hermione could have Draco to depend on for something.

She shook her head again. No, that would never go over well. As Zabini may have scored points with Harry, Ron and Harry would never accept Malfoy. Besides, whatever happened with Malfoy would probably never happen again.

Upon arriving at the Hospital Wing, the three students could see Madame Pompfrey already attending to Blaise. When she saw Harry walk in, she just shook her head. _Blaise must have told her_, Hermione thought. She put Harry on a bed a few spots down from Blaise. Ron started to say something, but was abruptly cut off by Ginny.

"Hey Ron! I finally found you! Come on into the hall, I need to ask you a question." Ron apologized to Harry saying he'd be back in a jiffy. Harry thought he would use this time to talk to Hermione. Though he tried to speak quietly, he knew Malfoy and Zabini might overhear, but he had to take the chance.

"Look Hermione," at this Hermione looked up at him, "I know something happened over the summer. Every time one of us brings it up, you freeze. See, you just did it again. I wish you would just tell me so I can help you. I hate knowing you're possibly in trouble or scared and I can't do anything about it."

"Harry, please just forget about it for right now." She sounded close to tears. She glanced over at Draco, and knew he could hear. He was watching her, his eyes seeming to see straight to her soul. He was waiting to see if she would tell him or not. Harry grabbed Hermione's hands, pulling her attention back to him.

"I just care about you too much. I want to help you, Bookie." Hermione smiled softly at the secret nickname.

"All in good time Harry. Someday, I'll tell you everything." Harry smiled before opening his arms to her, as if asking for a hug. She smiled back and leaned in to wrap her arms around Harry's neck in a friendly hug. As she did, Ron walked in.

"Um…did I miss something?"

"No, Ron. I was just talking to Hermione," Harry replied.

* * *

At dinner that evening, the mail was delivered. _Strange, _Hermione thought, _mail is usually delivered in the mornings. _

She looked over to see that Harry had gotten a letter from Lupin, and Ron had gotten one from the twins. She was surprised that she herself already had letters. Actually, she had four letters. The first was from her parents.

_Our Dearest Daughter, _

_How are you Sweetheart? Having fun with Harry and Ron? How are your classes going? Just remember to have fun this year, seeing as it's your last. Your father and I are going to go visit your Aunt Liz and Uncle Brian for the next week. So if you decide to write back, that's where we'll be. Hope to hear from you soon!_

_With all our love, _

_Mum and Dad_

_P.S. Your friends back home have given us letters to send to you. Don't you fret though. We didn't read them. We won't invade your privacy. _

Hermione briefly wondered who else would have written to her.

_To my favorite girl, _

_Hey Hermione! I miss you! Ever since vacation I've been wondering about how you're doing and if you're ok. I even got in trouble at work for "wasting time" as my manager put it. Oh well. I'm having mixed feelings about you being back at boarding school. I hate it because I miss you like crazy, and I don't ever get to see you. However, I know that this year it's good for you to be back. Darian can't bother you now. He can't hurt the greatest girl in the world. Anyways, I've got some homework to do, so I'll let you go. Please write back if you find the time. I'd love to hear from you!_

_Love always, _

_Mike_

Hermione's heart was overjoyed. She loved hearing from Mike. He just made her night. Little did she know, the feeling would not last for long.

_Dear Hermione, _

_I know you may not read this, and I know you may never talk to me again. I completely understand that, and I would probably tear this letter up if I were you. I hope you take the time to read this though, as I've been miserable for a while now. _

_I don't know why I slept with Darian. I never meant to hurt you. I had gotten into a fight with Jason, and I went to Darian to vent it off. He had seemed angry lately too. I figured we could talk to each other. I realize now that it was a stupid idea. I should have gone to you. You've always been there for me no matter what, and I screwed it all up. _

_I really hope you can forgive me someday. You're like a sister to me, and I'm dying of misery not having you here and knowing you hate me. Just thinking of what I did to you makes me hate myself. I know I don't deserve your forgiveness, however, I hope maybe you'll find it in your heart to one day forgive my foolishness. _

_The Worst Friend in the World,_

_Kelly_

Hermione didn't know how to respond to Kelly. She didn't even know what to think. She was so angry with her, yet missed her. Kelly had been her best muggle friend for so long. She noticed that Kelly's letter had tearstains on it. She opened the last letter, and her eyes went wide with horror.

**You can't escape me Hermione. I am everywhere. **

**-Darian**

**P.S. Hogwarts isn't that far away. **

Hermione's face went white and she couldn't breathe. She looked up to see Harry and Ron asking her questions, but she couldn't hear them. Hermione could feel her body start to fall from her seat. She gave the boys one last look.

"Don't read my letters," she whispered.

With that, Hermione fell to the ground and saw nothing but black.

**Please Review! I love hearing comments!**


	7. Chapter Seven

**Disclaimer: I own nothing J.K. Rowling created with her brilliant mind. I only own the plot and characters I have created.**

**Author's Note: It took me a while to figure out how I wanted to handle the twist I wrote in. (Darian's letter mentioning Hogwarts). Well I finally came to a conclusion that I like, and I'm hoping you'll all love it too. Although I can't say for sure whether or not Darian's letter will be explained in this chapter. I just write as I go. **

**Enjoy!**

**A Hope for Renewed Love **

**Chapter Seven**

_Hermione took a left on the second floor corridor. She was running like her life depended on it. Oh, wait, her life did depend on it. She didn't dare turn her head, or glance over her shoulder, for she knew he was still behind her._

_His footsteps slapped hard on the stone, and they came closer than she ever would have liked. The Gryffindor took a sharp right turn onto a staircase leading to the first floor. She jumped from the top of the stairs and landed heavily on the bottom. She took no time to think though. She simply kept going. _

_She had tried calling for help, but it was as if no one could hear her. Or maybe it was that no one cared. After all, nobody knew. Not a single person here at Hogwarts knew what she was feeling, and what she had been through. She was alone in this battle, and alone, Hermione knew she would lose. _

_She heard the man's running suddenly stop, and her body was slammed into the ground by another. He turned Hermione onto her back, and straddled her waist and legs. He grabbed both her arms, and pinned them to the ground also. _

_Hermione turned her head, and looked into the pale green eyes of Darian. She hated him. She wanted to kill him. But she was alone, and alone she would die because of him. _

'_I told you not to run, baby. Why can't you ever just listen to me?' Darian whispered in a sickly sweet tone. 'I'm going to take you away from here, Hermione. I'll take you somewhere where we can live happily, like we're supposed to.'_

'_Happy, my ass. You're such a bastard. I hate you!' _

_A hand swiftly made contact with Hermione's cheek, and she couldn't stop the tears from swimming in her eyes. She tried her best to move. She struggled against the barriers of Darian's weight, but to no avail. She was his. There was nothing she could do about it. _

_There wasn't a single person in Hogwarts to save her. After all, she never told a soul about Darian. _

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

Harry and Ron woke to a squeaking noise. Hermione's bed was shaking ever so slightly. They both brought their heads up and looked at Hermione. She was having another sleeping fit. She'd been having quite a few lately. The first one had terrified the two boys, but unfortunately, they were becoming normal.

It had been two days since Hermione had passed out in the Great Hall. Ron and Harry had rushed her to the Hospital Wing, and had stayed by her side as much as they possibly could. Madame Pompfrey said that Hermione had just fainted, but the girl needed much rest. She would have to wake up in her own time, when the body was ready.

Being loyal to their female companion, the boys did not read Hermione's letters, as she had asked. They were ever so curious as to what was so terrible that Hermione had fainted, but they weren't about to break Hermione's trust.

Harry and Ron each grabbed one of Hermione's hands to help try and calm her. It rarely helped, but it was all they felt they could do at the moment.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Draco Malfoy sat in the common room, going over the past few days in his head. He had seen it all in the Great Hall. He had been ever so slightly watching Hermione. He saw every emotion she went through with her letters.

With the first letter, she had been content. After she read the second letter, Draco thought the girl might burst with joy. He saw confusion and anger in the third letter. But the fourth letter was the most important. He had seen the terror in her eyes. She had paled ever so quickly. It was in slow motion that her body had fallen from her seat. She had said something to Potter and Weasley, and then her body had connected with the floor.

Potter had been the first to reach Hermione, with Weasley a second after him. They yelled her name, and picked her up, running out the doors. Draco's first instinct had been to jump up and follow them. Why? Good question. A question to which Draco had no answer.

For the last time, Draco told himself that he did not, and could not care about Granger. It was against the rules. Wasn't it?

Draco banged his head against the table repeatedly until a headache formed. He continued his remembrance of the last few days. He had gone to visit Hermione twice. The first time he went, he was there with Potter, Weasley, Dumbledore, and McGonagall. That Pompfrey woman had explained that Hermione had simply fainted and her body needed time to recuperate from lack of rest. It was also the first time she had had a sleeping fit. Potter and Weasley yelled and demanded answers. They had grabbed her hands to help try and calm her, but it did nothing.

The two boys had not liked Draco's presence there. They had all abut ordered to know why Draco was allowed in the Hospital Wing when Hermione was there.

Draco had replied saying that as Head Boy, he had a right to know what was going on in the school, much less with the Head Girl, as he would need to know what to tell the prefects and teachers.

The second time Draco had visited Hermione was during the night when her two bodyguards were out with the Gryffindor Quidditch team practicing. She had one of her many sleeping fits, and her had grabbed her hand and held it. He didn't know what made him do it, but it felt right. Her small, delicate hand squeezed his strong, slightly bigger hand, as if looking for support and comfort.

He sat there like that for almost an hour. She had calmed down a while ago, but never did let go of his hand. And he didn't let go of hers. He left a little while later, and he swore her heard Hermione mumble something, but never did make out what it was.

Draco knew there was no point in trying to sleep. He hadn't been able to for the last two nights. What should be so different tonight?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_A hand swiftly made contact with Hermione's cheek, and she couldn't stop the tears from swimming in her eyes. She tried her best to move. She struggled against the barriers of Darian's weight, but to no avail. She was his. There was nothing she could do about it. _

_There wasn't a single person in Hogwarts to save her. After all, she never told a soul about Darian. _

Hermione Granger popped open her eyes and sat up quick as lightening. She looked at her surroundings, taking in all the white. As she gathered that she was in the Hospital Wing, she tried to remember what had happened.

She recalled the dinner, and receiving letters. The first had been from her parents of course. The second from Mike. Such a sweet letter. The third had been from…oh that's right, from Kelly. Hermione couldn't believe she had the guts to write.

That's when it hit her. The fourth letter. The one from Darian. He knew where Hogwarts was. Does that mean he's a wizard? Will he come for her? Is he already on his way? Is he here now?

Madame Pompfrey came out of her office, and saw Hermione sitting up in her bed. The girl's face was paling again, and her eyes were wide with terror. She went over to Hermione, and tried to see what was the matter. But by this time, Hermione already had tears running down her face, and was shaking from fear. She kept mumbling something, but Pompfrey couldn't make it out.

So she wrote a quick note to Albus, telling him that Hermione was awake, but there were still problems. He quickly sent a note to Care of Magical creatures, to take some students out of class.

Hagrid received the note and read it with some confusion. He looked out at his class of Gryffindor and Slytherin seventh year students, and called forward three.

"Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, and Draco Malfoy. I need to see you three right now."

The three gentlemen walked up to Hagrid, none understanding why they would be called up together.

"I just got a note from Dumbledore," Hagrid started. "It says that Hermione is awake, and that you three are requested in the hospital wing by the Headmaster."

Harry and Ron took off at a run, while Draco walked behind. He didn't want to look enthused that Hermione was awake. He shouldn't be, but his insides were squirming, and he let out his breath like he'd been holding it for days.

When he arrived in the Hospital Wing, Harry and Ron were still trying to comfort the crying and shaking Hermione. She was shaking her head, and trying to say something, but it all came out in mumbles. Draco walked towards Hermione until he was right in front of her. He distinctly saw Harry and Ron tighten their grips on Hermione, as though Draco would pick her up and run. Hermione looked into his eyes, and mumbled something between crying and sniffles.

"Granger, stop crying and speak to us. If you keep crying and mumbling, we'll never figure out what you're so poorly trying to say." She took a few minutes and the crying slowly died down into silent tears. "Ok, now try again."

"Is he here? He knows where Hogwarts is. I thought he was a muggle. He knows. He's going to come for me. He's going to kill me." Everyone was shocked by what they were hearing except for Draco and Dumbledore.

"Who, Hermione? Who's going to kill you?" Harry asked, worry thick in his voice. Hermione just looked up into Draco's eyes, and in that instant Draco knew whom she was talking about. Hermione saw the note of realization in Draco's eyes, and pleaded with her own not to say anything.

"Look, Granger. You're safe here. No one is going to hurt you, let alone kill you. Even if he knows where Hogwarts is, he will not hurt you." _Not while I'm around_, Draco thought, and then mentally kicked himself.

"Who?" Ron asked, annoyance starting to show. "Hermione, why does Malfoy know who you're talking about? Who are we talking about? Just tell us Hermione."

"I can't tell Ron. I just can't," Hermione whispered, slightly shaking her head. Harry turned his head towards Malfoy, fire ablaze in his eyes.

"What do you know?"

"It's not my story to tell, Potter."

"Damn it, Malfoy. Just fucking tell us this guy's name or something. Did he hurt her before? Did he try to kill her before? Do you even care?"

"If I didn't have at least a drop of compassion for the situation, then I wouldn't be here. And like I said before, what I know I will keep to myself, unless I have Granger's permission to share. I hardly know much more than you anyways."

Hermione just remained silent, and Draco took it as a declination. He was about to turn around and leave when Dumbledore spoke.

"Dear Madame, is Ms. Granger stable enough to leave the Wing?" Pompfrey simply nodded at the Headmaster, so he continued. "Mr. Malfoy, I would like you to escort Ms. Granger to the Head Dorms, and see to it that she's alright."

"Yes, sir," Draco replied. Harry and Ron looked outraged that Malfoy got to be with Hermione after all this, but kept their mouths shut.

"Harry, Ron, you may both return to your afternoon class, and tell your professor that you were both with me," Dumbledore said. Harry and Ron left after giving Hermione hugs, and saying they would see her at dinner. After they were gone, and Pompfrey back in her office, Dumbledore turned to Hermione.

"Ms. Granger, it would be wise to share your secret with at least one other person in the school. There is no doubt in my mind that it will take time, and it will be dreadfully hard for you, but you will feel better afterwards. Trust me." Hermione just nodded her head in reply. Draco and Hermione watched the wizard walk out of the Hospital Wing.

Draco looked at Hermione, and then nodded his head towards the doors. Getting the idea, Hermione slowly tried to get off the bed, but fell in a heap on the floor. No words were spoken as Draco helped Hermione get up. She tried to stand on her own two feet, but failed miserably. So against Draco's better judgment, he slipped an arm around Hermione's tiny waist, and they gradually made their way to the Head common room.

Upon arriving, Draco took Hermione straight up to her room, and helped her into the bed. He watched her pull the covers up to her chin after she lay down. She mumbled thanks, and then Draco quietly backed out of the room.

He walked through the door of his room, and instantly fell on his bed into a light sleep.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hermione woke up in the middle of the night. Something was wrong, she could tell. As her eyes adjusted to the darkness, she heard a noise come from her right. She turned her head sharply listening. There it was again. The creaking noise, like someone walking on hardwood floors.

_Before she could say a word, there was a hand over her mouth, and a voice telling her not to scream. Next thing she knew, there was another body in the bed, and the person was on top of Hermione. She struggled against the other human, but she could hardly move. He started screaming at her. 'Granger, Granger, Granger.'_

"Granger! Wake up Granger!"

Hermione's eyes snapped open, and she looked up to find Malfoy staring down at her. His hands were on her shoulders, and he was looking at her strangely.

"You're making a lot of ruckus, Granger. People are trying to sleep here." Draco didn't mean to sound cruel, but sometimes that's all he knew how to do. However, when he saw the big tears rolling out of Hermione's brown eyes, he sighed in guilt. "Sorry. Didn't mean to be cruel."

Hermione just nodded her head. She watched as Draco turned to make his way out the door, and then she spoke.

"Malfoy?" It was hardly audible, but nevertheless, Draco turned and waited for more. "Will you stay?"

Draco was shocked. Granger wanted him to stay in her room? He didn't say anything for a few minutes.

"Why?"

"I…I feel…I feel safe with you near me," Hermione whispered, glad for the dark night.

"Alright," Draco replied. He took out his wand and conjured himself a small bed right next to Hermione's. "Get some sleep, Granger."

Hermione smiled slightly and closed her eyes. She was asleep within minutes.

Draco used this time to study Hermione's appearance. Her hair was by no means bushy, but it was still rather large. The brown tresses were more just curls instead of frizz. She had always had a rather nice complexion. Her eyes were the same brown they'd always been. He couldn't see her body under the covers, but he knew from that afternoon that it was like any other teenage girl. She had curves, but they weren't massive. She dressed like she always had, tasteful and preppy. All in all, she was a pretty girl. Sure, she wasn't gorgeous, but who cares?

With these newfound thoughts swimming in his head, Draco fell asleep once more.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Sorry that this chapter is kind of short. The next should be longer, but I really wanted to get this one out. Some of you are probably waiting for Darian to come and jump out from behind a door or something, but not yet…sorry. **

**Please review! It'll make me want to write more and post faster if I get plenty of reviews! They don't even have to be nice if you want! Although most of them always are…PLEASE REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter Eight

**Disclaimer: I own nothing J.K. Rowling created with her brilliant mind. I only own the plot and characters I have created.**

**Author's Note: As always, I'm very sorry this took a while to get out. I barely have any time to do anything anymore, what with work and school, so please be patient with me. **

**P.S. I'm so sorry that this is so short! The next chapter will be longer, and hopefully come much sooner than this one did. Thank you for reading!**

**A Hope for Renewed Love **

**Chapter Eight**

Days had gone by since the night Draco slept in Hermione's room, and Hermione was slowly gaining more strength. Harry and Ron watched over her as much as they could, and when they weren't around, Draco was keeping tabs.

It was a Saturday afternoon that Hermione remembered she had yet to finish her D.A.D.A. report. She knew she had finished the first two parts. She and Draco had both written those parts in class. Had he already written what he could gain or learn from her? What would he write? Hermione shook her head and began to write.

Meanwhile, in his room, Draco was doing the same exact thing. He had thought for a while now about what he might write. He had an idea, but wasn't sure if he could put it into words. Nevertheless, Draco picked up his quill and started the last portion of his essay.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Classes were finished for the day, and dinner had already passed. Livvi picked up the essays of her seventh year defense against the dark arts students. She started reading through each one. She didn't bother to grade them, for there was no right or wrong answer. She simply read them, and possibly made comments.

She had been reading through them for over and hour when she came to the last two. They belonged to Draco and Hermione. _This ought to be interesting_,she thought.

Hermione Granger 

_Defense Against the Dark Arts_

_Seventh Year_

_Let me start by saying that this procedure was a wonderful experience, and I thoroughly enjoyed it. That being said, I shall start with my strengths. I could maneuver about the obstacles and room easily enough. I have a quick, light, almost soundless step, which makes it easier to get around without being heard and found. I am an all right listener. I concentrate very hard on figuring out where my partner is, and I do ok. It's something I could work on, but I'm not terrible. My speed and agility in the simulation room was, again, only mediocre. It depends on what I'm trying to do, and where my head and feet are trying to take me. _

_My weaknesses are more noticeable. My partner was nice enough to tell me that I was breathing quite loud, and I didn't even realize it. I do need to work on that. I don't know why I was breathing so loud though, because I was not tired or worn out. I also need to stay in place and concentrate harder. Sometimes when I hear something, I automatically start moving towards the sound. I shouldn't do this though. I should wait it out a little longer to see if it moves, or fake a move so the noisemaker moves. I shouldn't rely on just sounds though. I hadn't even thought about smell in there. I should also trust my gut instincts more. _

_Now, don't take this next part in the wrong sense. I do not mean that I could actually gain this from my partner, but more obtain it by observing him. I believe that, from Draco Malfoy, I could gain a sense of safety/freedom. Safety and freedom of what I cannot tell, and it will stay that way. The reason I think I can gain this from Mr. Malfoy is obvious. He is a proud person and he is strong. He is strong physically, emotionally, and mentally. If I were as strong as Mr. Malfoy, I would not have to be a victim of the never-ending fear that envelops me day and night. Without the fear, I could be free. Free of the memories, free of the nightmares, and free of the paranoia that reality may come crashing down on me any day. _

By the time Livvi had finished reading, she had a shimmer of salty water in her eyes. The last few sentences, as haunting as they were, portrayed the writings of a beautiful poem. She was curious beyond belief on what Hermione was talking about, but vowed to never say a word. She slowly put down Hermione's paper and moved on to Draco's.

Draco Malfoy 

I was pretty good at this whole experiment. I can move fast and quiet, as I should for being a sneaky Slytherin. I'm good at hiding myself, and surprising my opponent in al most anything. I have great agility. I'm an awesome listener, and I always follow my gut feelings, as they are usually right. So was the case with my partner. I caught her more than she caught me. 

I don't know if there is much for me to work on. As I said above, I'm pretty much good at this whole thing. 

This part was without a doubt the hardest to write. I'm willing to share with you, but as a warning, if this gets out to anyone else, you're a dead woman. What I believe I can gain from Hermione Granger…is love and compassion. There I said it. As much as I don't like to think it, nobody can live without the tiniest amount of love in his or her life. And Granger is full of it. You can see the love pouring from her eyes when she's with her friends. Don't get me wrong. I don't want Granger's love. I just want to know that someone somewhere loves me, or at least deeply cares about me. Ok, I'm done talking about this now. Remember, one word slip, and there will be consequences. I hate to threaten you, but drastic measures must be taken for the sake of what I'm saying here. 

Livvi couldn't help but laugh out loud at Draco's essay. As nice as it was, the threats made her crack a smile and let loose a chuckle. It was then that an idea hit Livvi like a lightening bolt. An evil grin appeared on her face as she thought about what might happen in tomorrow's class. Although this could be against every student's wishes, it was a chance she had to take.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The next day, the seventh year Gryffindors and Slytherins arrived at their DADA class and took their seats. Livvi was nowhere to be seen, so the students chatted until the bell rang. Livvi entered the room from her office carrying a cauldron full of slips of paper.

"What's that for?" Blaise questioned immediately. Livvi sighed.

"Mr. Zabini, before you ask questions, let me speak first. You might spare yourself some talking time." A tint of read colored Blaise's cheeks as he slumped in his seat. Livvi continued once she had everyone's attention. "I have read all your essays, and might I say, I was quite pleased. Today, and some of you may not like it, I am going to share parts of the essays you all wrote." Without delay, the class broke out into protests.

"Livvi," Harry started, "that's not fair. What we wrote in there was private."

"Don't worry, Mr. Potter. I'll be leaving out names." Hermione raised her hand. "Yes, Ms. Granger?"

"Professor, what about the names of our partners? If you read from the last portion of the essay, will you omit the partners' name as well?"

"Of course, Ms Granger." Seeing that no one else seemed angry anymore, she continued. "Okay, I don't want this to take all of class, but I will say from each essay what one person can gain from another."

The first few that Livvi read were plain and simple. Some thought they could gain a friendship, or learn how to be conspicuous. Others believed they could gain intelligence or confidence. Livvi continued reading until she came to the last two.

"Alright, everyone. Only two more to go, and I want you all to actually listen to these, for I find them to be the most important." She grabbed the last two papers from the cauldron and held them in her hands. "_I believe that I could gain a sense of safety/freedom. _Did anyone else consider that possibility? That one of your classmates, your supposed sworn enemies could save you or make you feel safe? Think about it. And finally, I saved the best for last."

Draco tried not to look smug knowing that his words had been the best. However, he was quite worried Livvi might make it known to Hermione, and that was just unacceptable. He must keep her from knowing.

"What I believe I can gain…is love and compassion. Nobody can live without the tiniest amount of love in his or her life. Isn't that beautiful? I bet nobody was expecting that. This student is right though. Love should stand somewhere in every single individual's life. Love is the most powerful feeling anyone can experience." The students sat not saying a word, some with mystified gazes and wide stares. "Okay, class. That's all I wanted to do today. Tomorrow we will learn a few spells that are not in your book, so come prepared."

The bell rang as soon as Livvi finished speaking, and the students all filed out of the classroom. Harry and Ron were waiting for her outside in the corridor.

"Come on, Hermione," Ron started. "Let's go grab a snack. You didn't eat much at lunch."

"No thanks, Ron. I'm honestly just not very hungry right now."

"Well then let's go outside while the weather is nice," Harry jumped in. Hermione sighed.

"Sorry, guys. I'm really just tired. I'm going to go take a nap, ok?"

"Sure, Hermione. We'll catch you at dinner." The boys exchanged a look and walked away, leaving Hermione to make her way to her dorm. She made it to the common room, and set out to work on an essay for Potions. She had barely been to work ten minutes when Draco interrupted her.

"If that's what you call taking a nap, it must be mind boggling to see you in action." Hermione simply kept on writing, stopping every now and then to check her book. "Granger, for Merlin's sake, take a break." Hermione finally stopped writing and brought her eyes to meet Draco's.

"You don't have to watch over me. I'm not helpless."

"I never said you were."

"Then why are you doing this?"

"Does it really matter?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because, Malfoy, you don't just go from absolutely hating someone to suddenly watching their every move and babying them!"

"Is that what you think I'm doing?"

"Isn't it?"

"No, I'm not babying you, because you don't need it. But the last several weeks have proved that you need a certain amount of protection."

"Well, I don't want your protection!" For a fleeting moment, Hermione could have sworn she saw a pained expression on Draco's face, but she quickly dismissed the idea. "Look, if this is some pity project, you can just forget about it Malfoy. I don't need you to watch me. Harry and Ron do that enough on their own."

"Oh, so you want protection, you just don't want mine?" Draco practically snarled.

"That's not what-"

"Save it, Granger. I don't need to hear how much you despise me." Draco turned to walk out of the common room when Hermione stood abruptly, knocking her chair over.

"I never said I despised you, Malfoy. But-"

"You don't have to say it. I'm not thick, Granger." With that, Draco walked out, slamming the portrait behind him.

Hermione let out a scream of frustration before setting her chair right and sitting down. She calmly put her elbows on the table with her head resting in her hands, and let one solitary tear trail down her cheek.

**Again, so sorry this is a shorter chapter! Please review! Let me know what you all think. Criticism welcomed. **


	9. Chapter Nine

**Disclaimer: I own nothing J.K. Rowling created with her brilliant mind. I only own the plot and characters I have created.**

**A Hope for Renewed Love**

**Chapter Nine**

Chilly winds of an early December bit at Hermione's nose. The harsh temperature stabbed through her muscles like icicles. The shops of Hogsmeade were bustling with Christmas shoppers. Hermione herself had just found time to be without her friends so she could pick out gifts. Her feet led her down familiar roads to the Quidditch shop. She knew only too well that she could find perfect presents for Harry and Ron at their favorite store.

Hermione browsed the store before deciding on the newest, lightweight seeker gloves for Harry, and the Magical Mind Quaffle for Ron. When Ron said the spell, the quaffle will take tricky shots at him, letting him practice blocking by himself. Hermione had ordered Ginny's present almost a month ago. It was a necklace and earring set of fine gold chains and bright red crystals. Mr. and Mrs. Granger never exactly got Christmas gifts from their daughter. It was too hard for Hermione to find something at Hogsmeade, so she bought her parents muggle presents in the summers, things she knew they needed or wanted.

With her purchase made, Hermione exited the shop and again trudged her way through the fallen blanket of snowflakes. She had to meet her friends at the Three Broomsticks in just over a half hour, and she was across the little town. As picking up her pace wasn't possible, Hermione steadily moved through the village.

While walking, Hermione let her mind wander. She thought about classes and homework she had to finish before break. She thought about Harry, Ron, and Ginny, and how much happier they seemed to be with her lately. She thought about her parents and Mike. She even thought about Kelly, and she somehow missed the long girl talks.

As Hermione's mind drifted over to Draco, she slowed down a bit. He had stopped being civil. The name-calling wasn't back, and neither were the insults, but he only talked to her when necessary, which consisted of classes and prefect meetings. He hardly looked at her, and mostly ignored her presence when they were in the same room.

As hard as it was for her to admit, she kind of missed his protectiveness. She misses that feeling that nothing could harm her because he was near. The only thing Hermione couldn't figure out was why. Why would she miss it this much? It wasn't as if he had completely changed this year. Yes, he was moderately nicer, and felt the need to protect her, but he was still proud, still arrogant, he still teased her, and she would never be anything more than an acquaintance to him. So why was she still wishing that he were around?

Hermione shook her head softly and looked around to see where she was. She could tell that she was half way to the Three Broomsticks. The roads were empty around her, and it alarmed her. She started walking again, only to have the feeling that she was being followed. Looking to her sides, and then over each shoulder, she saw nobody. The feeling didn't leave though.

_Stop it, Hermione. You're being ridiculous._ Nevertheless, Hermione tried hard to pick up the pace. Her ears picked up every possible noise, and among the wind and slamming of shop doors, the girl thought she could hear her name being said. _For Merlin's sake, woman, you're starting to hear things._ She turned around once more to make sure no one was behind her. When she turned back around, a tall, tan boy with spiked brown hair stood, looming over her. Terror took over her body, and she could barely whisper his name.

"Darian?"

"Hey, baby. Did you miss me?"

* * *

Draco walked in the allies of Hogsmeade. He had been in a considerably bad mood for the past few weeks. He couldn't get the fight with Hermione out of his mind. How could this be happening? How could Hermione have made him feel this miserable? She had no right. He was supposed to make her miserable. And yet, he hadn't. Draco started at this realization. When had he stopped thinking of Hermione as Granger? When exactly had this turned into a twisted sort of caring for the Gryffindor?

Of course, Draco only blamed himself for this situation. He had gotten too involved. And for getting involved, he blamed his father. Draco had grown up watching how his father treated his mother. He had seen his mother cry more times that he could count. Yes, he knew they loved one another, and his father wasn't always making his mother cry, but only too often had his father come home in a bad mood from the Ministry or from a Death Eater meeting and taken frustration out on his mother.

Draco had tried so hard to intervene, to take some of the physical beatings away from his mom. He remembered one night vividly. His father had come home fuming about some information he had gotten from Crabbe (Sr.). His mother had tried to calm father, but he was too angry. Father pushed his mother and she stumbled backwards and fell. They both started yelling and arguing, not knowing their only child could see the whole thing. It was only when Lucius had slapped his mother's rosy cheek that Draco made his appearance.

He had stood in front of his mother, a mere age of nine years, and had told his father that he could not hit Mum anymore. _'Stop hitting Mum! Hit me instead, Father! Just leave Mum alone!'_ His father, impressed by the show of bravery had simply replied _'I could never hit you my boy. You are my pride and joy. A son is a precious thing, Draco. Remember that when you're older.' _And for that night, the fighting was resolved. Draco saw it again after that night, but knew there was nothing that could be done to stop it permanently.

Once Draco hit his adolescent years, seeing his parents fighting was more common than anything. The return of Voldemort had done a number on the relationship of his parents. His father was more agitated and irritable, while his mother tried to hide a few too many bruises on her pale skin. Draco remembered the beginning of his summer after his fourth year at Hogwarts. Voldemort had just come back to power, and his father was once again controlled and powerless. Lucius had put Narcissa in the hospital the second week back home.

It was at that time that Draco had decided he would never hit his wife. And he would never let a man beat any woman he cared for. If Pansy married a git, he would hear from Draco. But Hermione? He had never before cared for her. He supposed the only reason he helped her in the first place, hugged her in her time of need, was because she reminded him so much of his mother. And if he couldn't save his mother, then he sure as hell wanted to save Hermione.

He couldn't stand the thought of another beautiful, brilliant, strong-willed witch falling to pieces and having their life destroyed by some man.

Draco shook his head. He was being crazy. There was nothing more for him to do. She made it clear that she didn't want him around, didn't need him. But oh how wrong she was! She did need him! Did she really think Potter and Weasley could protect her better? They didn't even know what they were protecting her from!

Draco's brow furrowed as he thought. He didn't know what he was protecting her from either really. All he knew was someone named Darian had hurt her. He didn't know how, when, why, or if it was really serious. And Darian wasn't even at Hogwarts. Why should he shield Hermione from someone who wasn't even around?

Draco scoffed at himself, and started to make his way towards the direction of the Three Broomsticks. A nice, warm butterbeer would clear his head for a while. He had barely turned the corner when a scream pierced the cold calm of the streets. Before he could register his actions, Draco was running, his feet carrying him to the cry he knew all too well.

_I'm coming Hermione._

* * *

Hermione was rooted to the ground. Her body paralyzed with fright, she tried to speak.

"How-how…," she started, at a loss for words. "How did you get here? What do you want with me?"

"I would have thought that was obvious, my dearest," Darian replied, taking her arm. He started trying to pull her towards the back of a shop when she finally moved. Hermione wrenched her arm out of his grasp.

"I'm not going anywhere with you, you bastard." Hermione's face stung painfully. A slap is always worse in cold weather. Darian tried to pull her away again, and this time she fought back. In the midst of their struggle, a voice pierced through the wind.

"Touch her again and you're a dead man!" Hermione turned her head to see Draco running towards her and Darian. Darian cursed under his breath and back-handed Hermione across the face. The force jolted her so much that she fell backwards.

"I'll be seeing you soon, Hermione. You belong to me," Darian whispered before disappearing with a pop. Hermione was still on the ground when Draco reached her. A small trail of blood flowed from the corner of her mouth.

"Are you alright? What else did he do?" Draco's voice was barely controlled as his eyes still searched for injuries.

"Too much," Hermione replied with a sad smile. "I'm okay right now."

"Bollocks. You're going back to the castle." He stood up and held out his hand. Hermione hesitated, but then grabbed his hand so he could pull her up. She was standing before him in a second, smiling at him softly.

"Thank you," she mumbled. Before Draco could say anything in reply, he was roughly shoved down. Hermione's eyes were wide with fear as Darian gave a swift kick to Draco's stomach, knocking the breath from his lungs. Hermione was frozen as Darian turned towards her.

"Did you think I was done with you Hermione? Did you really think I would allow you to be with another man?" Darian gave another swift kick to Draco's stomach, and Draco could barely move without being in pain. Satisfied, Darian moved to Hermione. She stared in horror as he brought out a silver dagger, but Merlin willing, she couldn't move a muscle.

Draco got onto his knees and couldn't believe the sight in front of him. He quickly drew his wand and fired a curse at Darian, who dodged it. Darian drew his own wand and swiftly fired a curse a Draco. By this time, Draco was on his feet again, but still had difficulty breathing. A round of lights and curses started drawing people towards the trio. Draco noticed first, which gave Darian just the time he needed.

"Stupefy!" Darian yelled, causing Draco to fall. He rounded on Hermione, who was looking at Draco with concern. The look in her eyes hit Darian's nerves. He saw people running towards them. Running towards Hermione, he again brought out the dagger. "If I can't have you, Hermione, nobody can," he hissed, moving the dagger across one side of her stomach. Hermione screamed in agony and fell to the ground as Darian disappeared.

**Author's Note: I know it's been forever since I updated. I have no good reasons besides my first year of college. I will hopefully finish this story during the summer so it is not dragged out for another year or so. Thank you to anyone still reading this that hasn't given up on me. Thank you for reading this if you just started.**

**Please Review!! I love feedback!**


	10. Chapter Ten

**Disclaimer: I own nothing J.K. Rowling created with her brilliant mind. I only own the plot and characters I have created.**

**A Hope for Renewed Love**

**Chapter Ten**

Hermione slowly opened her eyes. How long had she been sleeping?? It was very dark out, and her eyes took time to adjust. She recognized her surroundings as the Hospital Wing. She tried to sit up, but her left side throbbed with pain and she unintentionally let out a whimper. A head suddenly shot up from the side of her bed. Harry was at her bedside in an instant.

"Oh Hermione," he whispered, embracing her gently. "We were so worried about you. How are you feeling?"

"I'm alright. My side hurts terribly. How long have I been out?"

"About three days. Do you remember what happened?"

"It's all a bit fuzzy right now. I remember being in Hogsmeade and…Oh god." Hermione looked up at Harry, panic etched in her face. "Where's Malfoy? Is he alright?"

"He's fine. He had a cracked rib when Pompfrey looked him over, but he's better now. Why?" Obviously this was not what Harry wanted to talk about.

"Just wondering. I mean, he was hurt."

"By who, Hermione?"

"So, how did we get back to Hogwarts?" Hermione asked, avoiding Harry's question.

"Hermione-"

"No, Harry. Please, not now."

"Then when?"

"Soon," Hermione whispered, not able to look at her best friend. "I promise, you'll know everything soon." It was silent for a few moments before Harry started talking.

"Ron and I came looking for you when you didn't show up at the Three Broomsticks. We started walking the streets, yelling for you every once in a while. Suddenly we saw people running towards one direction. We started to follow and that's when we saw you and Malfoy on the ground. Needless to say, we panicked. You were bleeding a lot, and Malfoy had been stupefied. Ron quickly woke Malfoy up and wanted to pound his face in. We thought you and Malfoy had gotten into a fight. But when he woke up, he actually looked worried for you. He could barely hold himself up though. He kept saying he'd be fine. He and Ron got into an argument about you, but I didn't stick around to listen to it. I grabbed you in my arms and apparated as close to the castle as I could, and then I ran. Pompfrey was nearly in shock when I burst through the doors. You were unconscious in my arms and your blood was on me. I set you on a bed and she took over. It was a half hour later that Malfoy came in, supported by Ron. They both looked disgusted by each other and were still arguing. They argued so much that Pompfrey healed Malfoy and then told them both to leave. They aren't supposed to be in here until you're awake. I've been here since I brought you in."

Hermione smiled at this. By that time, Harry was sitting next to her on the bed. He kept his arms around her and she snuggled up to him. Harry kissed the top of her head as she thanked him for everything he had done.

"You don't have to thank me Hermione. You're my best friend. You're actually more like the sister I never had. I would do anything to protect you."

She just smiled again and they both fell asleep like that.

* * *

It was another day and a half when Hermione was allowed to leave the Hospital Wing. Ron and Ginny had come to visit her as soon as Harry went to tell them she was awake. The four friends spent the evening together, working on homework. Hermione was fervently trying to catch up on all the work she had missed. After dinner, Hermione headed up to the Heads common room. The Gryffindor common room was too noisy for her to keep fully concentrated.

Draco was working at one of the tables, his books and parchment spread out before him. He made no acknowledgement that Hermione had entered their shared common room. She sat at the table across the room, facing Draco as she scribbled a charms assignment furiously. She stopped to look at Draco.

"Knock it off Granger." Draco's voice echoed through the quiet room.

"Excuse me?"

"You're staring at me," he replied, not looking up from his work. "Stop it."

"I just-" Hermione paused. "I just want to thank you. For helping me."

"Save it Granger. I don't want to hear it."

"But-"

"Will you shut up? If you haven't noticed, I'm trying to work here." He still hadn't looked at her. Hermione was shocked.

"What is wrong with you? I'm just trying to thank you!"

"YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE TO THANK ME!" Draco roared. He had stood up violently, turning over the table. His books and parchments scattered the floor.

"What?" Hermione's voice was barely a murmur.

"You shouldn't have to thank me Granger! You should have done something for yourself! Stood up against him! You're a witch! You have a wand! USE IT! But no! You just stood there and let him touch you! Why didn't you fight back?! Why didn't you at least run in the other direction when I was fighting him?! For Merlin's sake, Granger, why the fuck didn't you do anything?!" Draco's face was red with anger and his hands were shaking.

"IT'S NOT THAT SIMPLE, MALFOY!" Hermione screamed back, tears staining her cheeks. She sunk into her chair, covering her face with her hands. "I was too scared to move. Part of me wanted to run, to try and fight, to do something. And the other part…"

"Any day now Granger," Draco said after she had been silent for a few minutes. She looked up at him, fire in her eyes.

"The other part of me wanted to let him finish me off. Kill me. Because then I wouldn't have to live in fear anymore. I wouldn't have to see myself as a shell of who I used to be. Sometimes giving up seems easier." She looked at Draco as his face slowly twisted into disgust. He started gathering everything off the floor and packed up his bag.

"You're pathetic Granger," he said as he turned to go to his room.

"You are such a bastard! You don't even know what happened! You don't know the story!"

"NOBODY DOES! YOU WON'T TELL ANYONE!" He stopped shouting to run his hands through his hair in exasperation. "How is anyone supposed to help you if they don't know what they're helping you with?"

"You want to know?! FINE! Use Legilimency! I know you can do it! I won't even try to block you!" Draco simply stared at her. She could tell he was contemplating it. "GO AHEAD MALFOY! JUST GET IT OVER WITH!"

And then it happened. She could feel his presence in her mind, could feel him probing all her memories, trying to seek out the ones that made her scared and hurt. She pushed every memory of Darian to the front of her mind.

_Hermione and Darian talked and laughed during the ride home. When they reached Darian's house, he thanked Hermione, took her right hand in his, and planted a small kiss. She blushed as he got out of the car and walked up to his house, waving at her the whole time. _

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_Between the two of them, the space keeping them apart slowly disappeared. Darian leaned down, and Hermione went on her tiptoes a little. Their lips met in a sweet, slow kiss. Hermione brought her arms around Darian's neck, and Darian pulled Hermione closer, enveloping her in his arms. Thought neither wanted to, they both pulled away. _

'_Hermione, will you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?' Darian asked resting his forehead against Hermione's. It was all Hermione could do to nod her head yes. He gave her a dazzling smile, and whispered goodnight. _

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_After dessert and a walk in the park, Hermione found herself in Darian's room watching a movie. Hermione cuddled against Darian, and they started softly kissing. The soft kissing was soon turned into passionate kissing, which was in turn thrown into the category of making out._

_Darian slowly moved his hand across Hermione's stomach, and played with the lining of her shirt. His fingertips graced along the skin of Hermione's abs, and he made to move his hand up, but Hermione stopped him. The kiss wasn't broken, but he pulled his hand away._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0

'_God damn it, Hermione. Are we ever going to do anything besides make out? I'm complaining about the making out, but after a while, I want more. Don't you?' _

'_Darian, I may want more, but I know I'm not ready for it. My body may be saying yes, but my heart tells me I'm not ready. I always follow my heart.' _

'_Look, I'm really tired. Maybe you should go now.'_

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_She knew who it was when he whispered 'got you' into her ear. He started kissing the back of her neck, but Hermione slowly pushed him away. _

"_Not now. I'm about to work out. I'm going to see you tonight anyways." But he wouldn't listen to her. He held onto her tighter, and slowly forced her to lie on her back on the bed. She squirmed underneath him, and kept trying to push him off of her. _

_He made a move to reach into her shorts, and she got tears in her eyes._

"_Please don't do this. Please just stop it."_

"_What's wrong with you, Hermione? Most girls love this. Don't worry. You'll get used to it." He made another move, and she brought her knee up to hit him in the groin. His rage overtook him and he slapped her in the face twice. "Don't you ever try to hurt me again. Do you understand me?" _

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0

_She remembered going to Darian's house the night before. He had been so angry with her. He kept accusing her about cheating on him with Mike. He said he knew about the weekend, and how much Mike had been touching her. He said he had faithful sources. _

_He had gotten her good this time. Hermione could feel several bruised ribs, and could already see her ankle swelling. She had thought many times about breaking up with Darian, but fear kept her from doing it. She was afraid that he would kill her. So she put up with him. Not for much longer though. Soon, she would return to school. Soon, she would be free. _

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_She drove to his house and saw a car that she didn't recognize. Not giving it a second thought, she quickly walked into Darian's front door, and made her way to his room. She stepped softly, to have a better surprise, but stopped walking when she heard noises. _

'_Oh…harder Darian…right there…yes…' Hermione felt her world crumble as she recognized that voice of the woman. She couldn't believe it though. She had to see for herself. _

_Hermione went as quietly as she could, and pushed the door open with one swift movement. The tears started to fall before Hermione could stop them._

_There, in bed with her boyfriend, was Kelly._

She felt Draco leave her mind as soon as he was done. Se refused to open her eyes just yet. She had begun crying harder at having to relive those memories, and knowing that someone else was seeing them also. She focused on keeping her breathing at a normal pace.

"Granger…" Draco started, shock evident in his voice.

"Are you satisfied now? Happier that you know the whole story"

"Look-"

"No, I mean it. Does it make everything all better? Did you suddenly have an epiphany of how to save me? How to help me? What are you going to do Malfoy?"

"I'm sorry." Any trace of anger left Draco's face. He looked at Hermione with concern instead, almost pity.

"Yeah," Hermione said as she packed up her books. "Me too." She was almost in her room when she heard Draco's voice.

"Does anyone else know?"

"No."

"Not even Potter?"

"No, Malfoy. Not even Harry."

"So why tell me?"

**Please Review!!! I love to hear feedback from you readers!**


End file.
